Queen of Hearts
by LunarRainbow17
Summary: Gambit can have any woman he wants, so why is it the one woman who seems to detest him makes his heart beat faster then ever before. She hates his cockiness, his treatment of women, maybe even his accent and all he wants to do is see what's underneith that hard exterior and perhaps underneith her clothes. GambitXOC
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

(6 years ago)

Skylar paced back and forth in room they'd given her to act as her bridal suite. All of the bridesmaids had left her to put the finishing touches on her wedding day look and the second they left her she started pacing trying to decide what she should do. A gentle knock on the door brought her to an abrupt stop and then Kat stuck her head in.

"I can hear you pacing from all the way down the hall, want to talk about it?" Kat entered the room and closed the door behind her. She fixed her ruthlessly curly black hair so that the pointed tips of her ears wouldn't be seen. Skylar leaned against the wall so she wouldn't wrinkle the train wreck of a dress that her soon to be mother-in-law picked out.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No I haven't. I don't even know how to begin to tell him Kat. And what if he doesn't accept me? What if he can't see past it?"

"Sky," Kat walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "if he really loves you then he'll have no problem with it." Skylar exhaled slowly and smiled down at her oldest friend. Even though Skylar was eight inches taller than Kat she never seemed to mind looking down at her. "You better go tell him before you get married."

"You're right and you know I hate when you're right." Skylar left her chamber and slowly opened the door where Michael was straightening his bow tie. He caught her reflection the in mirror and winked.

"You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but when she looks so beautiful how could anything bad happen?" Michael walked over to his bride and kissed her cheek. He tucked one of her red curls back into place and brushed imaginary lint of his tuxedo jacket. _Always so upsets with perfection. _

"Mike there's something I need to tell you before we do this."  
"What is it babe?" Skylar twisted her engagement ring on her finger.

"You know those mutants that we've been hearing about on TV?" Michael nodded as he tweaked his cufflinks. Skylar took a deep breath and plucked the rose from his lapel. The bud began to bloom in her hand and Michael stopped messing with his cufflinks and watched her.

"Skylar…you're one of them?"

"Yes, but I'm not dangerous. You know me Mike, I'm the same person." Skylar went to touch Michael, but he flinched away from her.

"How long have you known you were a…?"  
"A mutant? I discovered my powers when I was 12. Me and Kat…"  
"Katrina's one as well? I should have know, I knew she was a bad influence."

"Michael, Kat didn't make me a mutant, I was born this way."

"You're a freak."

"No, I'm not. I'm the same person I was 5 minutes ago. I'm the same person you fell in love with." Michael ran his hand down his face and cleared his throat.

"I'll go out there and tell them that the wedding is off. I'll tell them that we made a mistake, that we fell out of love, I'll tell them something. I'll stay with my parents while you move your stuff out of the apartment, but once you're gone I don't want to hear from you again." Michael walked to the door and fixed his hair.

"Michael it's still me! I'm the same person!"

"No, you're a freak and the woman that I fell in love with was a lie." Michael left Skylar standing there on the verge of tears. Just before Sky fully broke down Kat swooped in and held Skylar tight.

"Sky I told you he wasn't right for you." Skylar sobbed and held onto her friend until her tears slowed. That night Skylar packed up everything from her and Michael's apartment and moved in with Kat. She talked to her mother and father about the wedding being canceled and she burned the hideous wedding gown the mother and law she hated bought for her. She curled up on Kat's couch and hugged a bottle of scotch to her chest. Kat turned on the light in the living room and looked at her best friend.

"You're gonna get over him sweetie. How you holding up?"

"I'm tired, all my stuff from a 7 year long relationship is in a storage locker, and I'm almost out of scotch. Could you turn off the light of and bring me another bottle?" Skylar pulled a blanket around her and took a swig from the bottle. Kat turned off the light and went back to her bedroom. Skylar drank the last bit of scotch and stared at the empty bottle. _I will never love again. _

(Present day)

"Breaking news. Skylar O'Riley, the famous botanist, has created a rudimentary cure for AIDS. By manipulating a combination of plant DNA she found the right chemicals that target the cells with the disease and not only keep it from spreading, but actually eliminate the virus from the body. The cure was 5 years in the making and Ms. O'Riley says this is just one of many miracles she plans to contribute to the world. The 28 year old botanist has given new hope to these dark times we live in." Skylar turned off the TV and continued to water her potted plants. Skylar stroked the leaves of her hibiscus plant and the flowers bloomed. Just as Skylar put down her watering can Kat came through the door and locked the front door.

"What's going on?"  
"Sky grab your bag we need to get out of here like now." Kat threw the bags that they always kept packed by the door at her and grabbed her laptop and phone charger.

"What's the deal Kat?"

"There is a van parked outside and I know that they were sent by Senator Kelly's anti-mutant task force. We need to get out of her now Sky!" Skylar grabbed her bag and they ran out the back door just as the front door was kicked in. Sky opened her palm at the tree in the back yard and the trunk opened to allow them to slide down the tunnel they had built if they ever needed to escape. The tunnel let out a mile from their home where a car was waiting packed and ready to go. As they sped away from the curb and drove away from the city Skylar watched as New York faded into the background.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I heard there was an institute for gifted children in Virginia that is a haven for mutants. We'll go there and see what we should do." Sky looked over at her friend and grabbed her hand. _Why can't we just be accepted._


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

When Charles Xavier entered the main hall of the institute Remy and Logan were arguing as usual.

"Remy please watch you language and Logan do put a shirt on we're about to have company." Just as they were about to question him the doorbell rang and Charles opened the door to let two women into the institute.

"Welcome ladies, I am Charles Xavier and this is my school for the gifted. These are two of my associates Mr. Remy LeBeau and Logan. I must say it is an honor to meet you Dr. O'Riley."

"You know my work? Well yes I am Skylar O'Riley and this is Katrina Lopez and we need to ask you for protection."

"Now what would two fine females like ya'll self be needin' protection from cher?" Remy said in his thick Cajun accent. Skylar shot him an annoyed look while Kat spoke up.

"The anti-mutant task force kicked down our door yesterday and we've been driving ever since. Please Dr. Xavier we need a place to stay, now that the government knows we're mutants they'll keep coming after us." Logan leaned against a wall and eyed the women.

"You two are mutants? What can you do?" Kat shrugged her coat off and smiled.

"I'm a shifter." Kat dropped down to all fours and shifted into a panther a puff of smoke appeared and a fury blue creature came out of no where.

"Whoa cool, can you shift into people too?" Kat changed back and smiled at the blue man.

"No I can only shift into animals, I'm Kat and you are?"

"Kurt Wagner, but everyone calls me Nightcrawler." As they chook hands Skylar could feel the Cajun's eyes on her.

"How 'bout you cher, what be your gifts?"

"My name is not cher and my powers are none of your business."

"No need to get defensive cher, jus' askin' questions, no harm done." Skylar held up her hand and the ficus that was behind Remy lashed out and smacked him in the back of the head with its now longer branches. "What the…?"

"My name is Skylar, not cher." The tree went back to normal and Skylar looked back at Charles. "Will you allow us to stay here and would you be willing to give me a lab so I can continue my work?"

"I would never turn away a person in need and as for a lab I'll bring you to Dr. McCoy and he'll sort out a lab for you."

"Dr. McCoy? The Hank McCoy? He's here; I can actually meet Hank McCoy?"

"He'll love to hear that he has a fan." Charles took Skylar to the west wing and left Remy rubbing the back of his head and watching the sway of her ass and she walked away.

"That girls got problems no?" Kat picked up her coat and bag and laughed at the confused Cajun.  
"Sky's got a list of issues a mile long. Don't worry about it though, she's just in a bad mood because now she has to start her work all over again. Remy was it?"

"Call me Gambit girl, ain't no need to be so formal _un petit chat_."

"Little cat, cute, but I'm not the one you need to be making nice with ragin' Cajun." Kat went to pick up Skylar's bag when Nightcrawler appeared in front of her and picked up the bag and held his hand out to take Kat's.

"I'll show you to your room Katrina, follow me."

"As long as you don't poof there." Kurt laughed and began walking up the stairs with Kat behind him. Gambit whistled and pulled out his deck of cards. He began shuffling them as looked over at Logan who was still leaning against the wall.

"With two females like that dis place is gonna be hella lot more inertestin'. Maybe you gonna wanna stick around an' see how I make that little firecracka fall for me."

"The little one?"

"Nah Wolverine the red head with the pretty little ass." Logan chuckled and put a cigar between his teeth.

"Yeah bub she looks like she's real sweet on you or maybe her idea of foreplay is having a plant smack you around." Gambit tsked and pulled out the queen of hearts from the deck and lit her up.

"Never met a woman that could resist Remy LeBeau when he set his mind to charmin' her." Logan exhaled and looked at his buddy.

"She's got a PHD and you're a thief, I think she can do better." Gambit threw the card at Logan and laughed as it blew up his cigar.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

"Skylar this is Dr. Hank McCoy, Hank this young lady is a fan of yours." When Hank turned around in his lab chair it took everything that Sky had not to geek out on him.

"Well if I'd known Dr. Skylar O'Riley was paying us a visit I would have straitened up the lab."

"It's an honor to meet you DR. McCoy. I've read all your papers and I've gone to a number of your lectures. I own all of your books. I can't believe I'm really meeting you." Hank laughed and took his glasses off.

"I've been following your career as well Ms. O'Riley."

"Please call me Skylar."

"Well Skylar I'm very impressed with your work. How did such a young woman become so well practiced with plants?" Skylar opened her hand and aimed it at the orchid that was growing on the windowsill. As the plant stretched out and wrapped around her arm she kissed the petals like she would a pet.

"Plants are a part of me." The flower returned to its original size and Skylar held her hand out to shake Hank's large fury one. They shook hands and Hank agreed to give Skylar a lab and whatever tools she might need to continue her research. After Skylar was shown to her room she went to go check on Kat only to find her flirting with the blue mutant named Kurt. Sky cleared her throat to get their attention and Kurt blushed.

"I'll let you two talk privately, ja? Skylar, _Katze_." Kurt smiled and left them to speak. Kat waved after him and Skylar sighed.

"Did you already fall for baby blue?" Kat giggled and unpacked her clothes.

"He's cute don't you think? And that accent is really adorable and so's his tail."

"Well I guess its better then that Cajun running his mouth. Can you believe that arrogant prick acting like he owns the place?"

"I don't know Sky I think he's kinda hot in a rugged, bad boy sorta way. Don't you think he's the least bit attractive?" Sky snorted and picked her bag up to take to her bedroom.

"There is nothing that I find attractive about the pig of a man. Kat do you think we'll be safe here?"

"Kurt says this is where the X-men live, no one is going to break into this place." Skylar hugged her friend and then left to head back to her room. As she left the room she ran strait into the Cajun heartthrob himself. Remy grab her upper arms to set her at rights again.

"Sorry chere, didn't mean to be runnin' into ya like dat, but was a good thing Remy did."

"And why is that?" Skylar dislodged herself from Remy's hands and straitened up.

"Well chere Remy be wantin' to apologize for the way he be actin' earlier." Skylar looked at him with that annoyed look again.

"I told you my name is not chere it's Skylar. Its only 6 letters, am I wrong in assuming that English is your first language?" Remy shook his head and shucked her under the chin.

"Aw come on now girl ain't no need to be catty towards ol' Remy." Sky smacked his and away and just barley resisted the urge to smack him in the face.

"Listen Remy I assume this whole playful flirting and roguish glint in your eyes coupled with the cute French pet names gets you laid pretty often, but that shit doesn't work with me. I don't have time to waste on playboys like you." Skylar stepped around Remy and walked to her room, shutting the door forcefully. Remy heard Logan chuckle from the hallway entry.

"Looks like there is one girl out there that can resist your charms." Remy lit a cigarette and exhaled in Logan's face.

"Its only day one and dat girls gonna be here for a long time mon ami. Remy's got plenty a time to steal chere's heart." Gambit walked away flipping a card with one hand. Logan shook his head at the cocky SOB and lightly knocked on Skylar's door. She flung the door open expecting it to be the loud mouth Cajun again, but it was the rugged, wild looking one named Logan.

"Oh I'm sorry I that you were Remy. Can I help you with something?"

"Just wanted to apologize for the kid, he thinks he's irresistible when he's really just irritating." Skylar smiled and opened the door more.

"Yeah sorry if you saw that, but the way he speaks is just so high handed and his personality just rubs me the wrong way and….ugh I'm sorry, he's you friend so I shouldn't be talking about him like this to you."

"I know that Gambit can be hard to deal with so don't worry about it."

"Well thank you Logan. It's nice to know that not everyone in this house is like man."

"Chuck says you're a genus when it comes to plants."

"Yes I'm a botanist, but I use my knowledge of plants to create medicine to help people."

"That's a good thing to use your ability for. Could I come check on you in your lab some time?"

"Why would you want to do that? Science doesn't seem like your favorite subject."

"It ain't, but I enjoy learning knew things." Skylar smiled at the brutish man and nodded.

"Then of course you can come and visit me, once my lab is set up that as." Skylar was about to shut the door when Logan called her name.

"Charles says he wants you and you friend to meet him tomorrow for a quick experiment."

"Alright, I'll tell Kat and we'll see you and Dr. Xavier tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

"Kat you need to wake up, Dr. Xavier wants to see us for an experiment so get up." Skylar repeatedly knocked on the door of Kat's bedroom and waited for her friend to roll out of bed. There was a groan from the other side of the door and then some shuffling. After another five minutes Kat threw the door open and donned a sweatshirt.

"Do we really need to get up so early for this?"  
"It's almost 10:00 you should have gotten' your ass out of bed awhile ago." Kat tried to smooth down her short curls but gave up and stretched her arms above her heads. Kat had never been much of a morning person, but neither was Skylar so they made pretty good roommates.

"Give it up Kat besides you look fabulous and I don't think the blue guy is going to care much about what your hair looks like."

"His name is Kurt not 'the blue guy' and furthermore this is where we are going to be staying for awhile and I don't want to make a bad impression on the people we are going to be living with."

"They are the ones that asked us to be involved in this experiment so you shouldn't care what you look like, I know I don't." Sky turned and walked away with Kat in tow.

"Yes and we all see how delightfully cheery you turned out to be."

When Skylar and Kat walked down the stairs into the main foyer Logan was there to greet them.

"Follow me, Chuck's down in the training room waiting for you." _Training room?_ Logan led them down to a large metal door with an 'X' on it and no handle. Logan pressed a button on a panel to the left of the door and it slid open. He gestured for them to go inside and they walked to the center of the dimly lit space. Suddenly the door slid shut and lock with a loud clang. The florescent lights came on all at once and Skylar looked up to see a large mechanical gun hanging from the ceiling. It turned towards where her and Kat were standing and began shooting at them.

"What the fuck?" They both jumped out of the way and rolled to opposite ends of the room. "What kind of experiment is this?"

"Apparently the kind that can end with us dying DUCK!" Kat yelled at Sky just as the gun shot at her and only missed by a few centimeters. Kat shifted into the form of a falcon and flew up to the gun to get at it with her talons, quickly swooping in and out of the guns firing path, but leaving Skylar as the primary target for the weapons assault. Sky was forced to run around the room while she thought of a plan knowing that Kat could only stay airborne as long as her arms could support her. Kat's talons had barely made a dent in the metal of the gun but there was a small opening that revealed the delicate wires of the deadly machine and that was going to be Sky's best shot at ending this stupid test. Skylar reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out some seeds she always kept on her person.

"Kat here!" The falcon quickly dove down and plucked some of the seeds out of Sky's hand and carried them to the small hole in the gun's armor, dropped the seeds in the crack, and flew back to the floor shifting to her human form as she landed on her feet. Sky lifted her palm to the gun and focused on the seedlings now taking root in the heart of the machine. She willed the plants to bloom causing the mechanics to shutdown and the gun stopped firing just as ivy sprouted from within and grew out of the metal box, covering the gun completely in a sea of leaves.

"Kat you ok?"

"Yeah my arms are just sore. What the heck was all that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Suddenly the door opened and Professor Xavier rolled in followed by Logan, Remy, and a handful of other people Skylar had only barely been acquainted with the night before.

"Skylar, Katrina you did very well." Kat smiled at the praise, but Sky only glared and marched over to one of her ideals only just holding onto her temper.

"Prof. Xavier I'd like a word with you."

"Watch the tone you take with the professor." The man Skylar had been introduced to as Scott Summer placed an authoritative hand on her arm, but quickly removed it when her glare was leveled on him at the contact.

"It's alright Scott, Dr. O'Riley is well within her rights to speak with me about what's happened here today. Charles wheeled himself out of the room with Skylar following close behind him. Once they were out of the room Remy let out and sigh of relief and looked at Kat, "Cher be lookin' like she's gonna give da professa a piece of her mind ya?" Kat laughed at everyone's perplexed faces and tried to reassure them that Sky wasn't as homicidal as she appeared.

Skylar sat at her lab table, measured out some liquid, and added to the bowl in front of her. Her damp hair curled slightly as it dried and she brushed it out of her face as she mixed the contents of the bowl together turning it into a paste. The knock at the door barely faced her she was so engrossed in her work. "Come in." The rich smell of cigar smoke hit her nostrils and immediately her hackles rose up. "What do you want Logan?" Sky stopped mixing and quickly threw her red mane into a careless ponytail.

"You said I could come over when I wanted."

"That was before you tried to have me and my friend killed this morning."

"Chuck would never have let you get hurt Doc." Sky glared at Logan and held up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"Listen Logan I've already heard all of this from Prof. Xavier, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I'm a scientist not a navy seal and being thrown into a situation where I could have been hurt doesn't make me very happy. We came here to get away from danger not to run head first into it."

"Chuck asked you to do an experiment."

"Yes but he didn't say we would be shot at! If we hadn't been able to fight that fucking thing…" Logan put his heavy hand on one of Sky's shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"But you did Doc and that's what Charels wanted to see. If you had the stuff to be a fighter. To be an X-man." Skylar shook his hand off and turned away from him.

"I don't want to be and X-man. I didn't come here for that." Sky picked up the bowl she'd been mixing things in and held it out to Logan. "This is what I am Wolverine. I'm a scientist, a doctor, not a fighter."

"You looked like a fighter to me," Logan gestured to the white paste in the bowl, "what is that any way?' Sky blushed and self-consciously pulled the bowl back and held it to her chest.

"Muscle relaxer, I think I pulled something earlier." Logan's rough laugh softened the mood and Sky smiled at the gruff man before her. If she was going to trust anyone in this mansion it was going to be Logan. Skylar slipped her lab coat off and tried to rub the stiffness from her right shoulder.

"Need a hand?" Sky nodded and handed Logan the bowl. She turned her back to him and slid both of the straps of the undershirt she wore off to give him full access to her shoulders. She felt the tension ease out of her with every brush of his hand. "You know Doc we have some of this already made in the infirmary."

"Mines better. The fresher the ingredients the more potent, you might not feel your hand after this." Logan chuckled and wiped the reminisce of the paste on his jeans. Sky righted her shirt and sank down into her desk chair with a content sigh. Logan casually leaned against the lab table and eyed her. Sky was completely relaxed and Logan's lazy grin was having a drugging effect on her.

"Chuck said you ripped him a new one. You got a temper on ya."

"I'm Irish, red hair and a short fuse is in my blood. So you came here to check on me and scold me for arguing with Prof. Xavier?"

"Arguing wasn't what Charles said it was but I know you must be upset and I didn't think it would be good to leave you up here alone."

"Surprised the Cajun didn't volunteer to be my shoulder."

"He did but after seeing you storming out of the danger room he thought better of it. Besides I figured you'd want me to be here."

"You're right, I think I'd rather have you here. If it were Kat I'd yell at her and feel bad, but I know you can take it when I blow off steam."

"This is you blowing off steam?"

"Fighting is a good way to blow off steam and release pressure. It's only natural that I would want to." Sky looked at Logan's raised eyebrow and glared, "I'm not joining the X-men just to fight. Kat may want to join the team, but I won't. This is my place."

"You looked natural fighting, this seems foreign to you."

"This is what I choose to do. It's safe and I help people and I'm alone." Sky spun around in her chair to look at her plant samples when Logan spun her back to face him. "Logan I need to get back to work."

"You said you do this job to be alone. Why?" Skylar sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Originally I wanted to travel around the world discovering new plants, but when my fiancé broke off our engagement I became a hermit."

"Why'd ya'll break up?"

"Because I told him I was a mutant and he couldn't deal. After that I gave up on people, stopped dating, and moved in with Kat."

"I'm sorry Doc." Sky waved away his concern.

"I'm over it, let's just forget it." Logan leaned forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you blow off steam."

(author's note: I am so sorry this took so long to get published. I've had this chapter written in a notebook, but never transfered it to my laptop until someone left me a lovely comment. Comments make stuff get written my friends. I know right now it seems like it's all about sky and wolverine, but I promise Gambit is coming.)


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

When Skylar went down stairs the next morning Kat was already sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of mixed fruit. The second Sky walked into the room Kat sniffed the air and gave her friend a questioning look. Sky ignored her and grabbed a mug to pour some coffee into.  
"Morning kitty Kat did Dr. Xavier talked to you about joining the X-men last night?" Kat nodded and kept studying her oldest friend as she moved around the kitchen trying to decide what she wanted to eat.  
"Yes he did. Sky, did Logan visit you last night?"  
"Yeah the first day we got here he asked if I'd let him sit in the lab while I worked and so last night he dropped by to check on me and look at my research." Kat got up from the table and sniffed around Skylar repeatedly before gasping and grabbing her arms.  
"Did you spend the night with Logan?" Sky turned away to hide her blushing face and grabbed a bowl to put some cereal in. Kat tugged on red hair until Sky was forced to turn around and look into Kat's golden eyes. "Logan's scent is all over you no matter how much you shower I can still pick it up on you skin and I bet he will to so, as your oldest and dearest friend, you owe me an explanation as to why you smell like cigar smoke and embarrassment."  
"Kat he was sitting close to me while I was working. He hugged me a few times to try and comfort me over the situation yesterday. He was with me most of last night because neither of us sleep very much, that's it." Kat studied Skylar's face a moment longer before stepping away and cleaning up her breakfast dishes. "So what did you tell Prof. Xavier?"  
"I think I wanna do it." Sky smiled into her coffee as Kat walked out and none other than Gambit walked in. Quickly she tried to find an excuse to leave the kitchen.  
"Gambit sure is lucky dis' morning getting' to eat in the company of such a lovely lady." Sky rolled her eyes and started to walk past the sinfully handsome Cajun. "Come on now girl. There's no need to leave just 'cause ol' Gambit is here. If I promise not to speak to ya will you sit and eat with me?" Skylar sighed and sat at the table with her coffee while Gambit rustled around in the kitchen before sitting down with several plates in front of him. They sat there drinking an eating in silence for awhile before Sky finally broke down.  
"Would you please say something?"  
"Gambit said he wasn't gonna say anything."  
"I know but I don't think I can just sit here and listen to you eat so please speak." Gambit smiled and leveled his red gaze at her.  
"How about you talk and Gambit listens?" Skylar sipped her coffee while she thought of what to talk about.  
"I can't think of what to talk about."  
"You like your work right? Talk about that." Immediately Skylar brightened up and her mouth could not be stopped. She spoke about the plants she'd manipulated, the medicines she created, even the classes she'd taught at various universities. Gambit simply smiled and watched her while she went on about her research. Sky hadn't even noticed that he'd been sliding her food from his plate so she could eat while she spoke. Gambit laughed when Skylar had somehow gone from speaking about her work to talking about how she and Kat met.  
"Wait so _un petite chat _actually got picked on in school?" Sky nodded took a large bite out of a bagel.  
"Kat was new to our school and 12 year olds are cruel. Some guy caught a glimpse of her ears and started teasing her and all I could do was stand up to him so one thing led to another and me and Kat had to go to the principals office for beating the crap out of this boy. That was how we became friends, it was out of dumb luck that we both turned out to be mutants. Her mom used to make me use my powers to help her grow herbs and vegetables for the bistro she owned."  
"So her mom knows?"  
"Her mom was so excited to find out her daughter was 'gifted' with such abilities. She was always like a second mom to me."  
"Do your parents know about you?" Sky looked into her now empty mug.  
"I want to tell them, but I've been rejected before and I'm not ready to have my parents push me away." Gambit placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder which, to her surprise, comforted her.  
"Don't worry chere you'll tell them when you're ready and they're gonna love you just the same." Skylar leaned into the gesture and smiled up at him for a moment getting lost in his haunting red eyes. "What did you mean you'd been rejected before?" And just like that the spell was broken. Sky plucked Gambit's hand off her shoulder and stood up to leave.  
"That's not something I'm going to talk about with you…and my name's not chere." Skylar left Gambit sitting at the table with a mild look of shock.  
"I told you she had a list of issues a mile long." Kat smiled at Gambit from the door way while he tried to make sense of what had just happened.  
"Gambit don't understand her. One minute she's smilin' and chattin' away the next she's back to givin' me the cold shoulder! Gambit hasn't said a cruel word to dat girl and still she pushes me away." Kat sympathized with the Cajun and for some reason she actually wanted to help him with Skylar.  
"Listen Gambit I've heard about your track record with women and despite the stories that put you in a less than flattering light I feel almost obligated to help you with Skylar." Gambit looked at the tiny female with hope in his eyes.  
"You mean you're gonna help me win Sky?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa I didn't say that. I'll help you to make her like you, but anything beyond friendship is up to you. I don't get off on playing matchmaker even if you two would make a good couple." Kat sat on the dining table and stole a piece of Gambit's toast. He waited anxiously for her to speak again. "Skylar has not had the best of luck when it comes to guys and it's made her cautious. The only guys she trusts are her brothers, her dad, and for some reason that Logan guy."  
"Wolverine?"  
"Yeah I think it has something to do with the fact that she can read his emotions like a book. Sky can handle blunt."  
"So I need to make her trust me." Kat shook her head and tapped her index finger on his nose.  
"Wrong. You need to make her want to be around you. Trust is going to take time, but companionship you can have within a matter of days. Make her like spending time with you, be the person she seeks out for comfort, and for the love of god stop calling her chere because it only pisses her off." Gambit pushed Kat's finger away and gave her a confused look.  
"Why does she hate it so much? It's just a pet name."  
"It's a name that has no meaning like 'sweetie' of 'babe' Sky's always hated pet names like that. The point of a pet name is to show that you care about someone so you might as well find one that suits the person you're giving it to. I agree with her." Kat hopped off of the table and smiled at Remy's perplexed face. "If you want to get closer to Skylar then you should ask her to play poker."  
"What?"  
"Sky loves playing cards. Her brothers taught her how to play and she's always had a knack for poker. You like cards so why don't you guys have a friendly game tonight?" Kat left Gambit to sit on that thought. Gambit pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, stopping when he pulled out the ace of hearts. _If cards be the way to her heart them dis might be easier dan Gambit thought._


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

"No."

"Sky you'll have fun."  
"No."

"You love playing poker."  
"No." Skylar glared over the rim of her glasses at Kat who had been hovering over her the entire afternoon.

"It's just going to be a friendly game of cards with some equally friendly mutants who want to be friends with you." Sky rolled her eyes and spun around in her desk chair. "Oh no, don't you spin away from me Skylar Jezline O'Riley. You are going to speak with me about playing cards with the boys." Sky swiveled back around and sighed as her friend sat in the middle of her desk staring her down.

"Alright alright I'll play poker tonight with Remy and all the other boys, but if he calls me chere even once…" Kat squealed with delight and jumped off the table to spin her friend around in the chair until she was dizzy.

"I promise he won't call you chere! Oh Sky I know you'll have fun and we might even be able to make them play for money. I'll tell them to count you in for tonight." Kat ran off with a new found purpose in life which only made Skylar laugh at the giddiness her friend was now feeling. Kat had always been easily excitable and Sky could do nothing but stand back and watch her go. Sky turned back to flowers she'd been treating before Kat had burst through her lab door. The Ghost Orchid that was on the table was a delicate specimen and Kat's excited vibrating had caused the flower to suffer. Sky used her abilities to help the plant and absently started talking to the rare bloom.

"Maybe Kat's right, I should lighten up and give Remy a chance. He was nice this morning and he was a pretty good listener. Maybe I should give him a chance what do you think?" The flower gave a weak nod and Sky put it back in its protective glass and smiled to herself sliding her hand into her pocket only to find a something inside it. What she pulled out was a playing card, the queen of hearts. "When did he…?" Sky tried to act upset, but only managed to grin at the playful gesture and slide the card into her lab journal before closing it and locking it away in you desk. "Remy LeBeau, I am so out of my depth with him."

Kat was making bedroom eyes at Nightcrawler from across the poker table which caused Sky to elbow her. Kat hissed at her under her breath with made her laugh. Remy opened several packs of cards to begin shuffling while scoping out the other players. Kurt was flirting with Kat, Scott and Logan seemed to be in the middle of an argument regarding Dr. Jean Grey, and Sky was watching the cards dance between Remy's talented hands.

"You girls do know how to play right?" Scott turned to face them just as they looked at each other and started laughing.

"We know how to play, Sky actually really good, but if you don't think of us as a challenge then maybe we could make this game a little more interesting." That got Gambit's attention.

"Whatcha have in mind _chat_?"

"Why don't we play for cash?" Gambit was all for the idea as was Logan and Kurt. Scott was hesitant, but after Kat's baiting he couldn't back down from her challenge. Once the game started it was apparent that Kat hadn't lied about Skylar's ability to play, but Remy was still winning more hands than she was. Once Kurt, Scott, and Kat had both pulled out of the game Skylar decided it was time to get serious. Suddenly Sky couldn't be stopped and Logan was out quickly.

"Seems like she'd been holding back," Logan mused to Kat as he watched Remy lose another hand.

"Yeah, she doesn't like taking money from me so while I was still in the game she held back so I didn't lose any more money then I had to. Now that I'm out of the game she's out for blood. I wasn't kidding when I said that she was good at this game, in fact I think the only time she loses is when she wants to." Gambit watched in amazement as Sky turned over her hand to reveal three of a kind beating Gambit's hand.

"Girl you're better than you let on." Sky smiled at his amused expression and waited for him to deal the next hand.

"I never said I wasn't good and this is going to be my last hand so let's end this right."

"What you got in mind?"  
"Winner takes all." Remy laughed and extend his hand to shake on it. The second the cards were dealt Remy was all business just like Skylar. Kat could hardly contain her excitement while the two players studied each other for tells and planning the best strategies for victory. With each card laid out Gambit appeared to get cockier and cockier and when the last card was flipped he was sporting a full on smirk.

"Sorry girl but Gambit's got you beat dis time."  
"Let's see them Cajun." Gambit showed his cards revealing four of a kind. Skylar exhaled, "Damn Cajun that's a good hand." Remy reached over to collect his winnings when Sky put her hand over his to halt it, a spark of electricity shot through her, "but mine's better." Sky turned over her cards revealing a straight flush leaving Gambit gaping at her. "What, not used to losing?"

"Gambit ain't never lost when he sets his mind to winning." Skylar smiled and handed the money she'd won to Kat.

"Here kitty Kat go buy yourself something pretty and put the rest in the bank." Kat laughed and walked out with Kurt following after. Scott had left once he was out of the game and Logan hand wandered off without saying a word leaving Remy and Skylar alone.

"You goin' back that that lab of yours?" Sky shrugged.

"I've put in a lot of hours in the lab, but there is always more I can do."

"Why don't you take a break from that and walk with me for a bit. Remy'll be the perfect gentleman, you liked talkin' with me dis mornin'." Skylar looked into Gambit's red and black eyes and couldn't help but smile at him. He was actually trying to get to know her.

"Alright, but I don't have to answer anything I don't want to and don't get handsy with me." Gambit chuckled and gestured for her to lead the way. She led them outside so they could walk amongst the plants she so loved. Remy quickly questioned her about her card playing skills.

"How'd you get so good at cards then?"

"My brothers taught me when I was little. It was one of the few things we could all do together because of the age differences."

"How many brothers you got girl?"

"5, all of them older than me. The oldest has 12 years on me and the youngest has 3."

"What're they're names?"

"Patrick, Ian, the twins Shawn and Shamus, and then Collin. Poker is how we all put ourselves through school."

"So you a t'ief jus like Gambit."  
"I wouldn't say I'm a thief I just liberate the pocket of wealthy students so put the less fortunate through college." Remy listened to Sky talk about her college life when he became very curious about her years in grade school.

"So tell Gambit what you were like in high school."

"What were you like back in high school?"  
"Didn't go, besides I asked you first."

"Alright how about you guess and I'll tell you if you're right or not." Gambit nodded.

"Ok well you're real smart so probably first in your class. Horticulture club, liked by everyone, prom queen." At that Skylar laughed, "what, did I get something wrong?"

"You're right about me being smart, but I wasn't number one in my class, Kat was, I hated history so I was only number 16. We didn't have a horticulture club, but I was a member of the gardening club however my passion was actually dance."

"Dance?"  
"Don't look at me like it's so unbelievable. I loved dancing back then. As for the prom queen thing I never had a chance. I was liked in high school, but I wasn't the head cheerleader. I did go to the dance with the prom king though."

"So this prom king he…"

"I'm not talking about him." Gambit immediately dropped it and moved on to a safer topic. He and Sky continued to talk until pink streaks could be seen in the morning sky. Gambit walked Skylar to her room, but was unprepared for the sweet look she gave him because her guard was down. Remy cupped her face and ran his thumb under her tired eyes.

"Didn't I say keep your hands to yourself?" Remy smiled at her, she resisted the urge to lean into the gesture and stepped away to put space between them.

"Aw _Têtue_ you're killing me, and Remy thought we were havin' a moment." Skylar smiled which made him grab his heart like it was giving out. "Alright you win Gambit will leave you to rest."

"Good night Remy and thank you." Gambit gave her a suave bow and left as she gently closed the door. "You are way out of you're depth with this one Sky. Don't get in any deeper then you have to." Skylar sighed and turned out the lights to climb into her bed that for the first time she realized was cold and lonely. That last thing she thought before she drifted to sleep was _what did he call me?_


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

Skylar hadn't realized she'd overslept until Kat, in the form of an actual cat, was sitting on her chest and hitting her face repeatedly with her paw. Sky tried to turn over, but Kat dug her claws in which woke Sky up with a painful shock.  
"Ow! Damn it Kat you know that hurts." Skylar rubbed the scratches on her chest while Kat shifted back to her human self and lay draped over her lap without a hint of remorse.  
"You never sleep in this much I got worried. So you stayed up pretty late last night with the Cajun what did you two do…together…alone…until dawn." Kat was practically humming with excitement as she waited for Skylar to wake up enough to form complete sentences. Sky only had to look at the Cheshire cat grin her friend was sporting to know she wasn't going to be able to get out of this conversation so she may as well answer her questions now.  
"We talked Kat that's all. Now get off of me so I can shower." Kat obediently slid off her but refused to let up the line of questioning clearly not satisfied with such an abrupt answer. Kat stood outside Sky's shower and continued to bombard her with questions.  
"What did you two talk about all night long? You didn't go on and on about your research did you? Sky I know you're proud of your work and we all thank you for what you do but I hate to be the one to tell you that not everybody cares about the healing properties of plants like you do. Poor Gambit forced to endure an entire night of listening to prattle on about ferns and flowers and he was too nice a guy to tell you to shut up." The bar of soap Sky threw hit Kat right in the side of the face.  
"No I did not bore him with my work, work that he finds fascinating by the way, and I did not prattle about plants. I have never prattled in my entire life!" Kat rubbed her cheek and scoffed at her friend's outrage.  
"You prattle, you rant, and you certainly carry on. So what did you talk about if not plants?" Sky shut off the water and began drying herself off hoping Kat would take the hint that she needed privacy, but her unashamed friend just went to the bedroom and lounged on the bed while Sky started dressing.  
"He asked about my brothers."  
"And?"  
"About what I was like in high school."  
"And?"  
"And why are you so interested in who I speak to all of a sudden? Yesterday you grilled me about Logan and today you won't get off talking about Gambit."  
"Do you get off talking about Gambit?" Skylar looked at Kat who had mumbled something she hadn't quite caught.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're finally getting past your personal issues with people and talking to guys again. That whole business with Michael happened a long time ago. I guess I'm just happy to see you getting back out there." Sky, who had been zipping up her jeans, stopped and turned to stare at her oldest friend.  
"Getting back out there? What are you talking about Kat?"  
"Dating again. I think you and Remy make a really cute…"  
"Whoa, Kat I'm not dating Remy." Kat's face went from cheery to confused, "I may not have a problem talking with him, but that doesn't mean I want to date the guy."  
"But you like him."  
"He's not as bad as I thought but…"  
"You spent all night talking with him."  
"That doesn't mean…"  
"And you think he's hot."  
"I'd have to blind not to think so! Everything about him is so…" Sky knew her argument was losing footing and the worst part was she was forgetting why she was protesting so hard. "Kat we're just too different. The only thing we have in common is this place. I wouldn't have met him if we hadn't come to this place."  
"And wouldn't that be a shame." Skylar couldn't take any more of Kat's hovering sp she opened her bedroom door and shoved her into the hallway slamming it before Kat could protest.

Later when Skylar was poring over some data Kat's words resonated in her head, teasing her.  
"Damn it. Why is this bugging me so much?" Kat doesn't know anything about who's good for me." The more she thought about it the angrier she got until finally she had to go searching for Kat to tell her how wrong she is. In her huff Skylar stormed past Logan who quickly turned around to follow her.  
"Doc I was just looking for you."  
"Not now Logan I'm looking for Kat."  
"She's in the danger room. She's going to be an X-men." Sky rounded the corner that lead to the danger room.  
"I thought she would. Kat's an amazing vet, but she was born to be part of the X-men."  
"But not you."  
"Nope, not me." They stepped into an elevator and rode up to the danger room viewing area. Logan could see that Sky was in a mood.  
"Something troubling you Doc?"  
"Kat said something to me this morning and I need to tell her she's wrong." Logan looked at Skylar and cocked an eyebrow. "I know it sounds odd but this is normal to us." Logan chuckled at her and followed as she exited the elevator and looked down at the danger room she'd been in just a few days earlier. Kat had taken the form of a jaguar and was pacing so gambit and Cyclopes couldn't corner her. Gambit threw flaming cards that exploded once they were in proximity of her. Skylar had yet to witness Remy's power and as she watched him she became enchanted.  
"Gumbo's pretty good huh?"  
"I've never seen his power before. It's incredible." Sky watched Kat shift effortlessly between animals to gain the greatest advantage as both gambit and Cyclopes shot at her with everything that they had. Sky was so engrossed with the scene below that she hadn't noticed when Logan's arm slid around her waist.  
"Feeling better Doc or do you still need to blow off steam?" Skylar turned to face him and leaned against the glass.  
"I'm feeling good, but it seems to me you have a thing for red headed doctors." Logan's face grew serious as he slammed his palms on either side of her head. "Did I strike a nerve wolverine? I know you have feelings for Dr. Grey which makes me wonder if I was just a substitute for your own feelings. Maybe you still need to blow off steam." Logan practically growled at Sky's words and she greeted his aggression head on.  
"I would never you use anyone like that."  
"But you do love her don't you?" Logan tried to stare Skylar down, but she was Irish and lived with older brothers her entire life, she didn't intimidate easy.  
"That's none of you're business Doc."  
"If you love someone you don't kiss another person."  
"You don't know anything about me and Jean."  
"I know she's in love with Cyclopes." Logan's breath fanned out across her face as he exhaled, clearly trying to hold back his anger. They stayed like that until Kat, Gambit, and Cyclopes walked in and broke the tension.  
"Hey Sky what's going on here?" Sky peered around Logan's massive frame to look at the much smaller Kat.  
"I came looking for you to tell you something, but now I'm mad at Wolverine so I forgot why I am mad at you." Kat tilted her head to the side clearly not understanding what her friend was trying to tell her. Gambit laughed at the two of them and slapped his hand on Logan's back to try and make him back away from Skylar which he did.  
"Do you often spend time being mad at people _Têtue__?"  
_"Yes! I mean no. What did you just call me?" Skylar ran her fingers through her straitened hair and shook her head to try and clear it.  
"Logan, don't come to me when you want to blow off steam. Kat I remembered what I wanted to tell you, you're wrong. Excuse me." Sky walked passed everyone, opened the elevator and rode back to the main part of the mansion. Everyone stared at her as she left. Scott was the first to speak.  
"She sure has a way of making an exit doesn't she?"  
"I love her, but sometimes I have no idea what she means. What was I wrong about?" Logan stormed out and Scott quickly followed after him.  
"Beats me chat that girl is the most confusing and amazing person Remy's ever met." Kat smiled and kissed his whiskered cheek.  
"I understand what she meant when she said I was wrong, but I'm not. She's worth it Gambit. She's worth every headache she'll give you and there will be plenty, but at the end of the day she'll make you some magical remedy with her plants and tell you jokes and remind you why she's the most remarkable person in this world. I know you can see that spark in her. She's been trying so hard to hide from the world, but you can see the real Skylar deep inside. She's the strongest person you'll ever meet and when she finally lets her guard down for you to see that perfect heart you'll fall for her so hard you'll break." Gambit looked down into Kat's golden eyes and saw how true her words seemed to be. For once he didn't care about the chase, or even if he got the girl, he just wanted to see Skylar's teal eyes filled with happiness. "She's probably in her lab right now if I know her, I bet she'll let you in if you ask nicely." Gambit laughed at her yet is feet were already taking him in the direction of Skylar's lab. When he got there Remy knocked softly on the door and waited for the door to open. It wasn't until Sky stood in the door way that he realized he'd been holding his breath. When he finally looked into her hard eyes his heart skipped a beat and he knew he was lost for this irate, irrational, and wonderful woman.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Just thought I'd give you some company. Can I watch you work?" Skylar softened and stepped aside so he could move past her. As he brushed past her Sky felt a familiar shock and with an odd expression watched him walk over to her table and pull up and stool for him to sit on. As he got comfortable Skylar watched him with curious eyes before biting her lower lip and closing the door. _What if Kat wasn't wrong?_ Sky turned back around, walked back to her chair, and sat down facing Gambit. His red eyes never left her's until he looked at the data in front of her and asked, "what's dis about?" Skylar sighed and turned the papers around to show him.  
"Listen carefully because I don't want to keep explaining it to you. If you're going to watch me work then you better follow along."  
"So Remy can come again den?"  
"If you want to." Remy smiled at her suddenly shy face and grabbed one of her hands suddenly needing to feel her against him.  
"You're never gonna get rid of me now Skyla'."


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8

The next few months passed by with ease. Remy often would visit Skylar in her lab sometimes pestering her with endless questions other times just silently watching her work. Logan came to see her when he wasn't able to sleep, they had moved past the argument and refused to bring up the topic again. Kat was officially an X-men and on the days when the team would go out on missions the mansion was quiet and lonely. When Kat, Logan, and Remy were out on assignments Sky found herself drawn to Dr. McCoy's side to look at his research and have him check over her own. Sky couldn't help but worry when her friends were out in the field and she always greeted them warmly when they returned. This was her new normal life until one day when Skylar was in one of the gym with Logan sparring. Logan clearly had strength on her, but Sky was holding her own nicely.  
"So tell me again why you are so good at boxing?"  
"My dad owns a boxing gym back in Boston. My brother Ian is going to take it over when my old man finally retires. I spent many weekends watching fighters in the ring and my dad and brothers wanted to make sure I could take care of myself so they taught me how to box when I was little." Logan chuckled as she threw a right hook that connected with his jaw.  
"I wish I could have seen you when as a child. I bet you were a riot." Sky laughed and deflected the weak punch Logan threw at her. They continued trading blows until Hank McCoy came into the gym with a troubled look on his face. Sky waited for him to speak, but when he stood there looking at her she started to get worried.  
"What is it Hank, is everything alright?" When he still wouldn't speak Wolverine snapped at him.  
"Spit it out Beast!"  
"Skylar it's your finding." Skylar gave him a confused look, "It's was just on the news. There is going to be a meeting in New York with many people in the scientific community to try and see if your work is accurate. Someone is trying to discredit your research." At that Skylar ran out of the gym to get to the nearest TV where almost everyone was watching the story.  
"Botanist Skylar O'Riley, who earlier this you introduced a drug to cure AIDS, is now under heavy scrutiny after being accused of being a mutant. Dr. O'Riley's revolutionary work is in danger of being pulled from distribution which will set the medical community back. The meeting to discuss Dr. O'Riley's work will be held this Thursday in New York City. In other news…" Storm turned off the TV and everyone looked at Sky to gage her reaction. Kat went over to her friend and hugged her tight trying to reassure her.  
"I can't believe this." Prof. Xavier rolled up in front of her to provide some comfort.

"Skylar we will help you over come these circumstances." Everyone spoke up to show their support, but none of it seemed to faze her.  
"Excuse me, I think I'd like to be alone for a moment."  
"Of course we'll get ready to travel to New York for the meeting." Skylar walked passed everyone, up to her lab and gently closed the door. Even Kat, who normally knew just what to say to comfort Skylar, was at a loss for words.  
"I never thought being a mutant would discredit her as a scientist." Beast put his hands on Kat's shoulders and shook his head at her words.  
"People will always find it hard to accept the work of mutants. Even my work is called into question. It is a constant struggle that we must face."

Later that night Gambit opened the door to Sky's lab and found her nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels in the dark. He didn't even bother turning on the light as he shut the door behind him and took his coat off to play it around her shoulders. Sky mumbled something incoherent at him and took another swig from the bottle.  
"Skyla', it's gonna be ok love. Da professa' will be behind you and so's da rest of da X-men."  
"The one thing I take pride in is my work. If I was forced to pick anything in this world that I couldn't live with out I would always choose my findings because my research was meant to help people. What I do saves lives and now some jackasses decide that because I was born different my research is no longer valid? Have people always been so fuckin' stupid?" Remy laughed at Sky's slurred words and blurry eyes and sat down next to her so she could lean on him. Instead of protesting like her thought she would Sky let loose and leaned her head on his shoulder before continuing to speak. "I'm good at my job God damn it! I would never use my powers to falsify data and how dare they insinuate that I would do such a thing. Not all mutants become criminals like you. No offence Remy." Remy's arm slid around her to keep her close and he rubbed her arm to soothe her.  
"None taken _Têtue__,_ Gambit knows he's a t'ief and he's proud of it." Sky pulled back enough to look up into his face.

"What is that that you keep calling me?" Remy chuckled at her suspicious look.

_"__Têtue__. _It means stubborn."  
"You think I'm stubborn?"  
"Skyla' I know you're stubborn. It's one of da many t'ings Gambit likes about you." Sky, satisfied with his answer, went back to leaning on his shoulder and unconsciously snuggled up against his side.

"What else do you like about me?"  
"I like da way you run your fingers through your hair when you're thinkin'. I like da way your face lights up when someone asks about your work. Gambit especially like da way you sing to yourself when you're workin'." Sky let out a throaty laugh which made Remy bring her closer to his side. Skylar looked up at him and gave him a lazy and honest smile which caused his heart to skip a beat before speeding up. "But dat smile of yours, Skyla' dat smile makes ol' Gambit forget all his problems."  
"You are everything that I hate in a man. You're arrogant, smug, high handed, and most things that come out of that Cajun mouth make when want to smack those suave lips right off your roguishly handsome face."

"Ah girl you're killin' me—."  
"But you are the without a doubt the sweetest, funniest, most honest man I have ever met. Every moment I spend with you is a moment worth remembering. Also I want to do depraved things to that body of yours. I feel bad for the mutants that can read my mind because the things I think about when I look at you would drive a person mad." Remy throat suddenly went dry and he took a drink of Sky's whiskey before he tried to speak again.  
"Skyla' promise me that you gonna remember you told Remy this tomorrow because I'm not gonna be forgettin' what you said for a long time." Gambit stood up and slid his arm beneath Sky's knee so he could carry her to her bedroom to sleep it off. Once he had her tucked into bed he smoothed her red hair out of her face and cupped her alcohol reddened cheek. "_Têtue_ can you still hear me?"

"Mm hm," Sky's glossy eyes were beginning to droop but she was still technically awake so Gambit had to tell her what he wanted to quickly.

"Remy ain't ever felt this way about a woman before so I don't know how to say it other than this. My hearts hurtin' for you right now so I won't let nothin' happen to your work because…I think I love you Skyla'." Skylar smiled up at him and reached out her hand so she could run her fingertips across his cheek.  
"Remy LeBeau you are the best thing that has come out of this situation." Remy leaned down to kiss her but changed his mind and tenderly kissed her forehead instead.

"Promise you'll remember this tomorrow."

"Promise." Skylar turned to the side in her bed and fell asleep. Remy watched her for awhile before slipping out of the room and walking to his own bed. His thoughts were all of the drunk red head that slept soundly at the opposite end of the hall. He prayed she'd remember this night because he knew he was never going to forget it.

(author's note: The story has finally started getting to the point where Sky and Gambit are actually getting together. I really did love this chapter even though I was having a hard time writing it at first. I hope everyone enjoys and please comment.)


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9

The next afternoon when Skylar was packing her for the trip to New York Kat sat merrily on her bed trying to keep Sky as calm as possible. Sky was no longer in shock and was now all furry as she slammed drawers and threw things into her suitcase.  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"How do you think I feel?" Sky noisily rifled through her closet to find her grey pantsuit to wear to the hearing.  
"I meant health wise. Gambit said you were shitfaced last night and he had to put you to bed." Sky stopped for a minute to try and remember the events of the night before only coming up with snippets of the evening.  
"I feel fine. No hangover or anything, but I guess I was pretty wasted because I can't seem to remember much of last night."  
"Do you remember Gambit speaking with you?" Sky packed her suit and tossed in a few more things before zipping up her luggage and sitting next to her friend.  
"I remember ranting to him about this whole situation. I know he told me what _Têtue_ meant."  
"What does it mean?"  
"Stubborn," Kat snorted which made Sky elbow her in the side, "The rest of the conversation is fuzzy. Why, did he tell you I said something weird?" Kat rolled off the bed and kissed her friends head before she walked over to the door.  
"He didn't have to say anything you poor drunken fool." Kat left before Skylar could get on another question. Sky rubbed her temples trying to piece together her conversation with Gambit, but all she could see was his face above hers as he tucked her in. Had he said something to her while she was laying in bed? The more she tried to think the more frustrated she became so she gave up and grabbed her suitcase to bring it to the X-jet so they could fly to New York. Skylar handed her bag to Logan to put into the plane and waited for Kat to head down to the hanger. Kat, Dr. McCoy, and Prof. Xavier would be accompanying her on the trip so when Gambit threw a bag into the plane Skylar walked over to question him.  
"Is there a reason you have an overnight bag packed and ready to go?"  
"Prof. X wanted to make sure you were protected so Gambit volunteered to be your body guard." Sky put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that said she didn't quite believe him.  
"I wasn't aware I needed a body guard. Am I in danger of being hurt?" Gambit placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Not while Gambit's around _Têtue._ I told you last night that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or your work."  
"Now that you bring that up I want to thank you for how nice you were to me last night. You listened to my drunken babbling and put me to bed, but I can't seem to remember most of what we talked about. I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" Gambit's red eyes seemed sad as he stepped away from Skylar and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.  
"You don't remember anything dat we talked about?"  
"No not really. Why?"  
"Nothin'. You didn't say anything embarrassing." Gambit climbed into the jet mumbling something about not holding drunks accountable for promises and Sky tried even harder to remember the conversation that they had the night before. Sky was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Kat coming up behind her, shifting into a cat so she could use Sky like a spring board, and shifting back to land on her feet inside the place.  
"Stop spacing out. It's time to go." Sky climbed into the machine and punched her friend in the arm as she walked past her.  
"Shut up and sit down before I put you in a cat carrier. Hey did Gambit say anything about last night other than me being drunk to you?" Kat and Sky sat down next to each other and buckled in. Gambit was behind the controls with Beast next to him, Prof. Xavier was in the back looking over some documents.  
"No he didn't say anything. Do you think you confessed your love for him while in a drunken stupor?"  
"Please I would remember if I was spouting out professions of love…I hope. I didn't. Crap did I?" Kat laughed as her friend was suddenly sent into a mini panic attack. Once the Black Bird had taken off and was flying with ease Kat got out of her seat to interrogate Gambit on the previous night.  
"So Cajun did anything good happen last night?"  
"Nothing worth remembering according to some people." Kat gave Remy's back a comforting pat, clearly feeling for the guy's frustration.  
"Don't feel bad Gambit, when Sky get's to drunk she blacks out completely. The fact that she could even remember that you two spoke is a testimony to the effect you had on her. I can't even count all the times I had to pay some guy in a bar to carry her back home."  
"She used to get that way often?"  
"If you had known Sky back in college you wouldn't believe that she could have turned into the Sky you know now. She used to smoke, drink; I remember our freshman year in college she ran away for three weeks to go to Japan and see the cherry blossom festival. She was in Bangkok by the time I was able to get a hold of her and wire her the money to get a plane ticket to come back home. She was so carefree back then." They both turned around to look at the woman who was now looking over her data and smoothing down her straitened red hair. Her reading glasses sat on the end of her nose and her lips moved as she silently spoke to herself.  
"Gambit don't believe you _chat_." Kat purred at him and whispered as she stood to walk back to her seat, "That Sky is still in there so bring her out." Gambit reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving his side.  
"Why you tryin' to get us together _un petite chat_?"  
"Because I want her to be happy and I think you're the only person who can do that." Kat went at sat next to her friend who only looked up when Kat hugged her arm and snuggled into her side.

Once they were in New York Sky could no longer sit still as every hour brought her closer to having to defend her finds and stand before the person that had tried to bring her to ruin. When it finally came time to go before the board that was reviewing her work the only people allowed to go into the room with her would be Prof. Xavier and Dr. McCoy as only recognized individuals in the scientific fields were permitted to be present during the hearing. As she stood before the council Skylar's heart sped up until the sound of her heart beat filled her ears.  
"Dr. O'Riley it has come to the attention of the scientific community that you might be a mutant, is there any truth to this accusation?" Sky had never admitted she was a mutant to anyone who wasn't a mutant themselves. She had spent her entire life denying who she was, but she could no longer refute the truth.  
"Yes sir that is correct." The silence that fell was uneasy and heavy as her words hung in the air.  
"Have you always been a mutant?"  
"Since I was twelve years old."  
"What is your ability."  
"I control plants."  
"Could you elaborate on that please?"  
"I can manipulate the growth rates of all plants and foliage." The murmurs grew frantic as everyone started speaking at once. "I would like to say that my power cannot change the structural integrity of the plants which is what all of my work is based on it can only force the plants to grow at an accelerated rate."  
"How do we know that to be true?"  
"You have to trust that I would never lie about my work. I'm a scientist and all of my work can be tested and redone by anyone in this room if they have the time."  
"You lied about being a mutant."  
"I was never asked if I was a mutant and why should my mutant status affect my findings? They are accurate and irrefutable. I chose to get into this field because I wanted to help people and I have a knack when it comes to plants, but I would never abuse my power just to get ahead in my career." The entire board was silent as Sky stood in front of them and stared each and every one of them down. "If it is the decision of this board to have me stand down in my field and stop contributing because I am a mutant then I will do so, but I beg of you not to pull the drugs out of circulation that have already been added. The amount of time that it will take for another person to recreate the cures that I have made will take years and people will die without my medicine. My entire career has been centered around this cure and I refuse to allow it to be discredited just because you people don't like what I am." Hank and Charles smiled at Sky as she waited for the council to deliberate about her research. The air was thick with tension as she waited. Finally the council addressed her again.  
"Dr. Skylar O'Riley you stand before us today to defend the work of a mutant, your work. As you know the existence of mutant's is highly controversial and your being one would create a stir among the nation. However, the scientific community cares very little about the grief that they will receive for allowing a mutant to remain in their ranks." Skylar looked up completely shocked and took Hanks hand that he held out to her. "It is the ruling of this council to allow you to keep your status as your findings show no result of being falsified and can be duplicated by anyone else in your field. We regret troubling you and forcing you to come down here. Have a great day."  
"Wait," Sky called out as the board members tried to leave, "if it's possible I would like to keep the fact that I'm a mutant out of the media."  
"If that is what you want." Skylar walked out of the meeting completely at ease. She had expected Kat to be waiting for her, but it was Remy that greeted her outside in the hall.  
"How'd it go Skyla'?"  
"Everything's going to be ok. My work stands!" Skylar couldn't hold back her excitement and Remy was just as relieved as she was because he swung her up in his arms and spun her in a circle.  
"Didn' Gambit tell ya evert'ing was gonna be ok _Têtue_? They don't care dat you a mutant." Sky laughed as she got light-headed from the spinning and hugged Remy tight as he put her down. For that moment Sky felt whole and safe for the first time in her life, like this was where she was meant to be.  
"I can't believe they are letting you walk out of here. You should be taken away by Senator Kelly's task force." Skylar and Gambit both turned to see who was speaking to her. When Sky saw him standing in front of her she lost her breath.  
"Michael."


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10

"Michael." Skylar hadn't seen her ex-fiancé since he left her at the alter over six years ago now, as he stood before her in an obviously designer suit with every black hair in place, she realized just how much she hated him. Sky let go of Remy so she could fully turn to face Mike and walked over to him. "You told them I was a mutant."  
"Of course I told them you were a mutant. People should know that the scientist that they think is so incredible is just a filthy mutant." Gambit started to say something but Sky held up her hand to stop him, "I can handle this Remy. We had a deal Mike you keep my secret in exchange for me never having contact with you again."  
"Don't call me Mike. I shouldn't even be speaking to you out in the open like this."  
"Why, afraid people will find out that you know a mutant? That you were with a mutant? That you, Michael Duncan, were going to marry a mutant. I bet that would ruin your political career." Michael looked around to make sure no one could hear her before whispering fiercely.  
"Don't you dare bring that up Skylar or I will have you arrested right now."  
"If you arrest me I'll make the nature of our acquaintance public knowledge before they shut the cell door. Stay out of my life Mike or I'll leak our past to the tabloids."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you. You're still in love with me Skylar, how pathetic is that?"  
"What makes you think I love you?"  
"You still straiten your hair because I liked it that way," Sky's hand reflexively touched her hair which she had straitened from its naturally unruly state. "You also keep it short because I had a thing for short hair."

"Thanks for reminding me asshole." Sky turned her back to leave, but Mike grabbed her shoulder and forcefully spun her around. Gambit started towards them, but Skylar stopped him again. "I've got this Remy! Get your fucking hands off me Mike before you lose them." Michael's hands immediately fell away but he didn't back away from her. "I promised to stay out of you like Mike so I will, but if you come after my work again I will make your life a living hell is that understood?"  
"You didn't used to be this big of a bitch." Sky laughed and started walking away again, this time uninterrupted.  
"You didn't know a damn thing about me." Skylar had just walked passed Gambit when she heard Mike mutter, "Freak mutant whore." Sky had just turned to speak when Gambit punched Mike in the face and hoisted him up by his suit.  
"You clearly ain't from da south so you don' know how to treat a lady so Gambit gonna explain sometin' to ya. You don' speak about a lady da way you jus' did Skyla'. A lady dat fine deserves betta dan scum like you." Gambit threw Michael across the hall and spit at him before putting his arm around Sky and walking her away.  
"I said I could handle it."  
"And you did _Têtue _but no one talks about a lady like dat." Sky looked over her shoulder to see Mike trying to stand back up and grinned like an idiot.  
"Thanks Remy." Gambit squeezed her shoulder and walked her back the hotel so she could tell Kat all about what happened._  
_

That night Gambit went to check on Sky in her hotel room only to find it unlocked when he knocked on it. Still he called out to her before coming in, "Skyla' you in dere girl?"  
"Yeah Remy come on in." When Remy was inside the hotel room he half expected to see Kat since she hadn't left her friends side since she had been told about Michael's surprise appearance, but the only person in the room was Skylar who was sitting in an armchair with her laptop open in front of her clad in short terrycloth bathrobe. Her red hair was still damp from showering, but he could see it starting to curl which made him think about that prick Mike again.  
"You ok_Têtue_? Day's been rough on ya." Sky closed her laptop and set it down next to her before leveling her teal eyes on the tall, enticing Cajun.  
"I was just thinking about what Mike said earlier."  
"Don' waste none of dat brain power on dat idiot Skyla'."  
"He's right though the reason I cut my hair was because he liked it short and I straitened it for him to. Why didn't I change it back when we broke up?"  
"Têtue you t'inkin' to much. You didn' do it for dat prick because you don' love him." Gambit knelt on the floor in front of Sky's chair and forced her to look at him. "You don' love him Skyla'."  
"I know but I changed myself so much because I did love him. Why would I do that?" Gambit chuckled and grabbed one of her hands to kiss the back of her knuckles.  
"Because love makes us wanna be who we t'ink the other person deserves." Skylar smiled at the Cajun's roguish charm and blushed when he looked up at her. His red eyes seemed to catch the light and she instantly though of fire, her skin grew feverish.  
"You know what I just realized."  
"What?"  
"You haven't called me _chere_ in a long time."  
"Cause you don' like it." Skylar had been inching closer to Remy when she caught herself and quickly stood up to offer Remy a seat.  
"Please sit down I'll get you a drink. Is whiskey ok?" Gambit shrugged off his coat as he sat down in a chair and watched Sky scramble around the room.  
"You sure you wanna be drinkin' again girl? You don't remember the last time we had words over whiskey." Sky handed him a tumbler of Jack and sat on the coffee table across from him.  
"I have this sinking feeling that I forgot something really important that happened then. Maybe if I drink again it will all come back to me." Sky raised her glass in a silent toast to which Gambit replied,_ "__salute." _

"So what am I missing exactly? Did I say something that I should be ashamed of?" Gambit took a swig from his glass before deciding how he was going to answer her questions.  
"You didn' say nothin' to bad you jus' called Remy arrogant, smug, high handed and most t'ings I say make you wanna smack me." Skylar winced and flushed with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry about that Kat's always said I was a blunt drunk. Was that all?" Remy shrugged and took another drink.

"Pretty much, nothin' you need to be feelin' guilty over Skyla'."  
"If you say so I just feel like something was said that I should remember and it's been driving me crazy all day." Sky downed her drink and watched as Remy slowly savored the taste of the alcohol. Sky started thinking about his long fingers and sultry lips and maybe it was just the Jack talking but Sky was hatching the best plan ever. She stood up and slowly stripped off the bathrobe to reveal a black lace camisole and black sleep shorts. Gambit choked on his whiskey as he looked at every inch of her exposed pale skin. Remy tried to look calm and unaffected by her lack of clothes, but his roaming eyes gave his avid interest away.

"Did you get hot all of a sudden Skyla'?" Skylar stood directly in front of Remy's chair so she could look down into his hot eyes and not lose her nerve.  
"I wanted to thank you for the way you stood up for me with Michael."  
"You did thank me." Skylar put her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in, his scent seemed to intoxicate her.  
"No one has ever done something like that for me. I didn't think I would ever get over Mike, but today I realized how much time I've wasted over that jerk. There are no words to describe how much what you did means to me. What I'm trying to say is… Remy LeBeau you are the best thing that has come out of this situation." Gambit grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
"You can't say t'ings like dat and expect Remy to hold back _Têtue__." _Skylar wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and wiggled her hips in invitation.

"Who told you to hold back?" Remy paused for a moment before taking her lips in a hot kiss and bending her back over his lap. The second Sky felt his tongue touch hers her body went up in flame and attraction she had been trying to deny came rushing to the surface as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair and pulled him closer. Gambit pulled back slightly to try and talk to her before things went to far.  
_"__Têtue _you sure dis is what you wan? Remy don' wan' you to feel pressured or regret anyt'ing."  
"Remy please just shut the hell up and touch me." Gambit chuckled at the hot red head that was now desperate hands up his shirt to feel his chest. Just when Remy thought he had her figured out she showed him a new side that was more interesting then the last.  
"Remy's never gonna figure you out is he?"  
"Why worry about that tonight when we have time for that later?" Remy cupped Sky's chin to look into her lust teal eyes and see a future within them.

"Yeah Skyla' we got all da time in da world." Remy captured her lips again and Sky clung to him as he stood up to take her to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

CH.11

The plane ride back to the mansion was the longest of Skylar's life as she sat in the back of the Black Bird with Kat at her side.  
"I lesser person would demand to know why a certain Cajun was spotted leaving your hotel room this morning, but as you know I would never pry into your personal life because even though I am your oldest and dearest friend who has stood beside you through good times and bad I respect that you have things that you may not want to tell me even though you should because as I have said I am your best friend." Skylar turned to face Kat who sat on the edge of her seat waiting for an explanation.

"Hm? Sorry kitty Kat did you say something?" Kat grumbled to herself before speaking again.

"Is it to much to ask for you to tell me about the night of passion you spent with a dishy Cajun?"

"Alright Kat," Sky turned in her seat so she could speak quietly with her friend, "I'll tell you about Gambit and me if you tell me what's going on with you and Kurt. Are you guys dating or what?" Kat blushed and toyed with her pointed her before she spoke.

"I can't tell if he likes me or is just being really friendly. I keep hinting that I want to be more then friends but he doesn't seem to get it."

"Kat from what I've seen of Kurt he is very friendly, but he also happens to be into you. I think he's shy so maybe you should try making the first move."

"Thanks for the advice. Now tell me about you and Gambit." Skylar sighed and let her eyes wander to the back of the aforementioned Cajun's head.

"Last night Remy came to my room to see if I was ok, we talked about the whole Mike thing, we slept together, and then he left." Kat waited for the rest of the story, but when she found no more coming she prodded.

"And so where does this leave you two now?"

"I…," Skylar's eyes shifted again to Remy as he shook his auburn how out of his face and bit her lower lip, "I don't know where we are. We didn't talk about anything serious last night and I haven't had a chance to speak with him this morning."

"So when you do speak what will you say?" Skylar opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had no idea what kind of relationship, if any, she wanted with Gambit. Sky and Kat sat the rest of the plane ride in silence until they landed back on the grounds of Xavier's school. Remy stood up to help the professor out of the jet then Kat and finally held out his hand to help Skylar disembark the plane. The second she took his hand the familiar spark she felt whenever they touched came back. Remy handed Skylar her bag, gave her a swift peck on the cheek, and wink at her blushing face before she quickly shuffled off to her lab. Logan chuckled at Sky's bewildered reaction.

"What's goin' on with you and Doc, Gumbo?" Remy's cocky grin was back in its usual place as he began to talk to Logan.

"Told ya she wouldn't be able to resist me _mon ami_."

"This better not just be some game to you Cajun. Doc's to good a girl to get hurt by the likes of you." Remy's face went from cocky to furious at the accusation thrown at his feet.

"She ain't no game Remy's huntin' for sport, dat girl's ol' Remy's missin' half. Didn' realize how lackin' I was without her." Logan, clearly satisfied with Remy's response, clapped his friend on the back before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Remy smiled just at the thought of Skylar until he it dawned on him that they had not yet decided if they were actually together. Yes they'd been intimate, but Remy knew that sleeping together didn't mean anything. It officially became Gambit's duty to make Skylar admit she loved him.

The entire day Skylar couldn't move without tripping over Remy. Once she had put her stuff in her room and returned to her work in the lab Gambit was sitting at the table waiting for her. He was there while she worked, he was there when she tried to go and get food, he had even tried following her to the bathroom. Sky had just returned a plant specimen to its pot when she turned and bumped into Remy and that was the final straw.

"Alright what the hell is going on with you?"

"Whatcha mean Skyla'?" Skylar placed he hands on her hips and glared up at the handsome Cajun.

"Ever since we landed you've been glued to my side. I know I said you could come and watch me work, but this is getting ridiculous. Is there something you want to discuss with me?" Gambit leaned against Sky's lab table and leveled his red eyes at her.

"You know what _Têtue_ dere is somet'in I wanna discuss witcha. How do ya feel abou' Remy?" Skylar rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a loud exhale.  
"Listen what exactly do you think this is?"  
"I know dat I like you and after last night I can tell dat you like me too."  
"Yes I do like you, but I don't think that this is going to go any further then what it is right now." Gambit stood up strait and towered over Sky to try and look deeper into her eyes. The closer he got to her the hard it was to keep thinking that a relationship was a bad idea.  
"Remy don' understand Skyla'. Last night you said I was the best t'ing dat come out of dis situation so why can't dis become anyt'ing else?" Gambit was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her face. Sky needed to put some distance between them before his intoxicating smell made her forget her reason for not wanting to get involved with him. Sky, to proud to retreat, gently pushed Gambit back.

"I know what I said last night and I meant it. I still mean it, you've been really great to me and last night was amazing, but I can't see this ending well." Gambit grabbed Sky's arms to stop her from getting away.  
"Well Gambit can't see dis endin' at all. _Têtue_ you need to stop t'ink dat dis is gonna fail jus' cause ya ex was a dick. Gambit ain't him."  
"But you could end up like him."

"How do ya know?"  
"I don't!"

"Then why won'cha…"

"Because I'm scared!" Gambit released Skylar's arms and she quickly backed up a few steps. Remy gave her a puzzled look as she rubs her arms trying to forget the memory of his touch.  
"What are you afraid of Skyla'?" When Sky first tried to speak nothing came out. Her heart was lodged in her throat and it took her a moment before the ability to speak returned to her.

"I'm afraid of us not working out because I like living here in the mansion with everyone and I would have to leave because I don't think I could be around you afterwards."

"How 'bout if Gambit is da one to leave if dis don' work?"

"No that won't work either." Gambit threw up his hands in frustration.

"Why not?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see you." Remy closed the distance between them and tenderly cupped Sky's face. " Whenever I see you I feel like everything is exactly the way it's supposed to be and when you're away I can't seem to get anything done."  
"Remy feels da same way 'bout you _Têtue. _So what do you propose we do?" Skylar inhaled the faint cigarette smell and natural spicy scent that was Remy. Her head swam with the promise of passion in his crimson eyes and his thumb absently stroking her jaw had a hypnotic effect on her sensibilities.

"We should just keep things the way that they are."

"Can't do dat _Têtue."_

"We can't?"  
"Non, cause now every time Remy sees ya he's gonna think 'bout doin' dis." Gambit pulled Skylar forward and took her lips in a fiery kiss. Every protest that Sky had thought of instantly died and Skylar wrapped her arms around Remy's neck to deepen the contact. Before she knew what was happening both of their coats had been tossed to the floor and Remy had Skylar pinned against a wall as he tried to rip his belt off. For the first time in years Skylar acted without logical thought or reason and yanked his belt free. The only time Sky felt anything was when it was the heat that seemed to roll of Gambit in waves. The look in his eyes melted her, the heat from his skin burned her, and sound of his voice singed her very core. Sky pushed Remy's pants of his hips and stared into his glowing red eyes completely unabashed.

"If you ever hurt me the way Mike did I'll kill you." Remy's chuckled tickled her ear as he tugged on the zipper of her jeans.

_"__Têtue _I'm gonna make your life so good you forget you were ever hurt."


	12. Chapter 12

CH. 12

By the next morning every adult in the mansion seemed to know the nature of Skylar and Remy's relationship. Sky had just stepped out of her room when Kat pounced at her and pinned her against the wall.  
"Tell me everything right now!" Skylar looked down at her petite friend and cocked an eyebrow before pushing her away.

"Tell you what?"

"I let you off the hook yesterday because it seemed like you really didn't know if you wanted to be involved with him, but after last night and the fact that I can smell him all over you even though you showered you have clearly made a decision and I want to hear everything now. So spill damn it!" Sky tried to get away from her, but Kat refused to drop it. Kat shifted into a wolf and growled at Sky as she tried to skirt passed her. They stood in the hallway pacing and snarling at each other until Gambit, wearing only a towel around his waste, stepped out of Sky's bedroom. Skylar immediately blushed but still kept her eyes on the black wolf and it watched both her and Gambit. Gambit chuckled at the two of them, kissed Skylar's bare shoulder, and sauntered down the hall to his room so he could get dressed. Just as his door shut Kat shifted back and squealed loud enough to deafen her friend.

"Oh my god you guys are together aren't you?"

"Clearly we aren't together. I'm in the hall and he's in his bedroom."  
"But he was in your bedroom last night. You have to tell me every dirty, sweaty, amazingly chiseled detail." Skylar shot her an irritated look and rapidly flicked Kat's pointed ear several times until she stepped away. Kat rubbed her ear and hissed at Sky. "I don't ask for a lot from you Sky, but this is kind of a big deal. I have been by your side since you were twelve years old. I passed notes between you and your first crush during math class, I stood by your side during your pregnancy scare, hell I bailed you out of jail when you were sixteen. The least you could do is tell me how you feel about him?" Skylar's eyes shot over to Remy's door. Remy stepped outside his room dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt, his auburn hair was pulled back and when he saw her looking at him he gave her a wink before walking down to the first floor. Skylar smiled as she watched him walk down the stairs before turning back to Kat's eager face.

"I think he's the last man I'll ever want." Kat squealed again and followed on Sky's heels as she walked down to the kitchen where the majority of the X-men were sitting around the table getting ready for breakfast. Skylar grabbed the cup of coffee that Beast held out to her and sat at the table next to Logan. Logan sniffed the air around Skylar, looked at Remy, then back to Sky. He stood up and punched Gambit in the arm before leaving the kitchen. Gambit smiled and took up Logan's now empty seat. Clearly some male thing had passed between the two of them that Skylar didn't understand and no one bothered to explain. Gambit casually slid his arm around Sky's shoulders and suddenly everyone's eyes were on them. Kat practically hummed with excitement, Kurt gave her a thumbs up, Scott, Storm, and Jean smiled. Sky put her hand on top of Remy's thigh and said, "Yes, we're together." The kitchen was quickly a buzz with cheers and congratulations except for Rogue who left during the commotion. Logan had said that Gambit and her had had an on and off again relationship, Skylar would have to keep an eye on her.

The months seemed to pass by like days. Skylar couldn't remember ever feeling so light hearted in her life. At first finding a rhythm was hard for her trying to balance her work and he insatiable need to be with Remy. There would be days she wouldn't be in her lab because she couldn't seem to get out of her bed. For the first time in years her research wasn't the only thing that she cared about. Instead Skylar spoke to Prof. Xavier and decided to teach a biology class at the institute. Gambit, ever the X-man, would often leave her so to try and comfort her he would leave her playing cards to remind her of him. He'd cover her bedroom floor with them or slide them under her pillow but he always stuck the queen of hearts in her hand. Rogue, while not thrilled with their relationship, never made a pass at his and was always civil around her so Skylar respected her for that. Kurt and Kat had started dating and seemed to be taking things at a snails pace, but Sky couldn't blame Kat. Kat wasn't a very social person and found it hard to open up. Skylar was watching Gambit and Logan play pool when Kat and Kurt strolled in holding hands.

"So kitty kat do you and Kurt have plans tonight?"

"Nope. Speaking of plans Gambit what are you and Sky doing the 17th?" Gambit lined up his shot and took it before answering her.

"No'tin to Gambit's knowledge. Why you ask _chat_?" Kat blinked at him a few times.

"Because it's Skylar's birthday." Remy dropped his pool que and stared at Skylar slacked jawed.

"And when were you gonna tell me dis _Têtue__?" _Skylar toyed with the ends of her now breast length hair.

"After it had already passed." Gambit crossed over to her and ruffled her red curls.  
"Wait Doc, your birthday is March 17th?" All the boys started laughing.

"Alright already. I get it ha ha the Irish lass born on Saint Patrick's Day. I'd rather celebrate saint patty's anyway so can we just forget it's my birthday and get drunk instead?" The "no" was said in perfect unison. The rest of the night Remy chastised her for trying to his her birthday.  
"Skyla' dis is what men are supposed to do for d'ier ladies. You got me a gift for my birthday."

"It was just a new bo staff."

"Da finest bo staff Remy eva seen. _Têtue_ ya gotta let me get'cha a present." Skylar sighed knowing that no matter what she did she wasn't going to win the argument so she simply threw in the towel.

"Fine you win. Just don't try and get me something ridiculous and don't steal whatever it is you get me." Remy kissed her repeatedly before opening the door to her room to get ready for bed. The next day while Skylar was teaching her class Gambit tried to think of the perfect gift to get for her. After coming up with nothing he went to pester Kat who refused to help him.

"Come on_chat _help ol' Gambit out."

"No you have to think of what to get her."  
"What are you givin' her den?"

"Same thing I always do, a vintage bottle of whiskey and a charm for her bracelet." Gambit beat his head against the wall trying to think of the perfect gift for his stubborn girl when finally he had it. He ran up to Beast's lab and spun him away from his work.

"I need your help_mon ami.__" _

"With what Gambit?" Gambit told Hank what he needed and Hank whole heartedly agreed to assist him.

"Who am I to refuse the pleas of a young man in love? Anything to woo the fair maiden." For the next few days Remy avoided seeing Skylar and worked closely with Beast on her gift. When her birthday arrived he waited until that night to present her with his gift. Skylar walked into her lab to do some light work and saw a plant pot on her table and next to it was a playing card, the queen of hearts. Skylar smiled at the pot and willed the seed inside of it to take root and grow. Out of the soil grew a single thick green stem with a multitude of leaves and several blooms. The blooms opened to reveal what had the distinct shape of a stargazer lily but the color was off. Instead of being pink and white they were teal with light blue specks and darkened to black on the inside. Skylar looked up to see Gambit leaning in the doorway.

"It's called _Lilium __caelum_."

"Sky lily. You made me a flower?" Skylar tenderly stroked the petals of one of the flowers and bit her lower lip to keep from tearing up.  
"Hank did da hard part I jus' told him how to make it look. I wanted it to look like your eyes. Do you like it?" Skylar stood up from her desk and ran into Remy's waiting arms.

"I love it! No one has ever given me so amazing. It's beautiful Remy; I can't tell you how much this means to me." Skylar looked up into his burning red eyes and pulled his face down to hers. "I love you." Gambit pulled back for a second to study her glassy teal eyes.

"Dat's da first time you eva said it _Têtue__. _Remy loves you too." Gambit kissed her with everything he had trying to make sure she understood just how strong his feelings for her were. Skylar returned them tenfold and later that night as she lay draped across his chest listening to his heartbeat she knew what it meant to be perfectly happy. Sky thought of her future and saw him and the mansion and their children. Skylar wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side, but she knew that there was something she needed to do before she could be completely whole.

"Remy?"  
"Hm?"

"Would you be willing to go somewhere with me?"  
"Skyla' I'd folla' you to hell and back if ya asked me to." Skylar smiled and kissed the hollow of his throat.

"Good to know but that's not where I want to go."

"Where to then_Têtue__?"_

"Boston. That's where my family lives. I want to tell them about you…and about me." Gambit kissed the top of her head and held her close to his chest.

"To hell and back. I'll be everyt'ing ya need Skyla'."


	13. Chapter 13

CH. 13

Shortly after Sky's birthday Gambit and Skylar were on a plane headed to Boston on the way to see her parents. Skylar had been clutching Remy's hand for the entire flight and every time her eyes would go to the window he kissed her fingers and brought her attention back to him. Sky wasn't a nervous flyer, but she dreaded landing in her home town again. Skylar hadn't visited her parents in years trying to keep them at a distance incase she was found out for being a mutant. Gambit could see how worried she was about seeing them again and telling them about what she was.

"Skyla' you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, it's time I told them. Besides I want my parents to meet you." Remy smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the plane began to descend. They hailed a cap outside the airport and rode in silence to Sky's childhood home in south Boston. As the scenery flew by Skylar once again grew tense.

"What is it _Têtue__?" _

"Everything seems so different since the last time I was here. There's my dad's gym," Sky pointed out the window as they drove past, "well I guess its Ian's gym now."

"Do all of your brothers still live here?" Sky nodded and kept looking out the window as her home town whizzed by.

"Yup, I was the only one that wanted to leave. My dad moved here from Ireland when he was 9 and my mom's been here her entire life." Suddenly the cab stopped in front of a three story house with grey paneling. Gambit grabbed their bags, paid the cabby, and stood beside Skylar as she looked up at her childhood home. The lights in the kitchen and living room were on and she could hear her father laughing inside. Gambit made sure his sunglasses were in place even though it was now dusk and gestured for her to walk. Skylar approached the front door but hesitated before ringing the bell.

"They're gonna love ya Skyla'." Skylar rang the bell and heard her parents start to mumble on the other side of the door. The door swung open and Sky looked at her mother in her baggy sweater and loose khaki pants. Her glasses sat low on her nose and her face lit up the moment she saw her beloved daughter. Sky was pulled into her mother's arms and crushed. Her face was buried in her mother's untamable light brown curls now streaked with grey.

"Skylar we've missed you so much! Who's your friend? Never mind come in the both of you, your father is gonna be so happy to see you lass." Sky's mom pulled them both inside and called out for her husband. Skylar's dad, a stocky man with salt and pepper hair, came running into the living room and practically lifted his daughter up off the floor he hugged her so hard.

"Ah lass your mot'er and I have missed ya sometin' terrible. Took ya long enough to come back home." Skylar kissed her dad's cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much dad. How are the boys?"  
"All of dem are good lass. How have you been? And who is dis?" Skylar's dad finally noticed Gambit standing behind Sky and immediately became suspicious of him.

"Sorry. Mom, dad this is Remy LeBeau. He's….he um—"

"I work at an institution with Skyla'." Skylar resisted the urge to take his hand and smiled back at him.

"Remy this is my mother Clara and my father Liam O'Riley." Remy held out his hand for Sky's dad to shake it and after glaring first at him then his hand Liam finally took it and gave it a hard shake.

_"Enchanté_," Gambit took Skylar's mother's knuckles and kissed them causing her to go all giddy.

"Skylar he is delightful. Please dear you must tell us all about this institute that you work at now." Skylar sat down on the couch next to her mother and started talking about her new job and Kat and everything else. Sky's dad sat in his recliner and glared at Gambit who sat in the chair opposite him. He had asked about Gambit's sunglasses but Skylar said he had an eye condition and the issue was dropped. Gambit listened to Skylar talking with her parents and smiled at how at home she felt with them, not like when he used to visit home.

"Lass don't t'ink be don't love see'in ya, but what brought this visit on all of a sudden?" Skylar looked at her parents then over to Gambit who gave her one of his lazy grins. Sky exhaled slowly and began to speak. "Mom, dad, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now. I should have told you sooner, but..." Skylar's mom put her hand reassuringly on her daughter's arm.

"What is it sweetheart ?"

"The reason that I moved away and haven't been in touch is because I'm a mutant. » Skylar waited for her parents to throw her out of the house and disown her.

"Sky love, why didn' ya tell us ?"

"because dad I didn't want you be afraid of me or hate me." Both of her parents laughed.

"Sweetie there is nothing in this world that could ever make us hate you. We've always supported the mutant effort why didn't you think we would support you too ?"  
"Because it's different when it's your child that's the mutant."  
"Not to us. We always knew you were special Sky. The moment you came into this world I could tell that you were going to be something amazing. Your father and I are so proud of you and mutant or not you are our beloved little girl." Skylar hugged her mother and then her father who dashed away her tears. suddenly all eyes were on Gambit as her dad asked, " is he a mutant too ?"

"Yes dad."  
"He's more dan just a coworker den. What is he to ya?" Skylar looked at Remy sitting and looking bewildered and smiled.

"_A Ghrá mo Chroí_." The room was suddenly silent then Sky's mom let out a loud squeal and clapped as her father started talking rapidly in a dialect that Remy couldn't identify. While Skylar argued with her dad her mom ran over to Gambit and took his hands in hers.

"This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you!"

"What's dat dere talkin' in Clara?" Clara looked at her husband and daughter and waved a dismissive hand at them.

"Gaelic. We taught the kids how to speak it. So you're a mutant, what's your power? Does it have something to do with your eyes?" She quickly took of Gambit's sunglasses and let out another squeal.

"Mom what is it?"

"He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen Sky!" Clara held Remy's face between her palms and stared deeply into his red irises. Gambit could hear Sky and her father arguing in the background.

"What are d'ey fightin' about?"

"Hm? Oh well the phrase Sky used to define your relationship is a very special one to this family. Her father doesn't seem to think you're good enough and so they're fighting about it. Be lucky her brothers aren't here then fist would start flying. You get used to it after awhile, the temperaments, I don't think we've had a single family gathering where someone didn't get punched. You do know how to fight right?" Gambit nodded and chuckled as he watched is lovely Skylar grow red faced as her and her father continued to bellow at each other. Suddenly Skylar marched over to Remy, put her hand over his heart and yelled, "_Is liomsa mo ghrá_!" before kissing him possessively. Skylar's mom laughed as her father stood there gaping at them. Liam stalked over to Remy who stood up to meet his agression only to have a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"Take care of her lad. Her bro'ders and I 'll be watchin' ya." Then he left the room.

"Mean's he likes ya Remy. Micheal just got a death threat. I'll go make up a room for you." Clara winked and left Skylar and Gambit alone.

"Feel like tellin' ol' Remy what just happened here _Têtue?" _

"I think they liked you." Remy kissed her impudent smile and cupped her cheek to keep her close.

"Told ya dat they'd still love ya Skyla'."

"I know I should have told them soon, but I was just so scared. Do your parents know that you're a mutant?"

"Ya and Remy wished dat they didn'. So what was all dat celtic talk 'bout?" Skylar giggled and sat down on Gambit's lap. She toyed with his long hair and nuzzled his neck, taking in his spicy scent.

"Which part?"

"What was da first t'ing ya called me?"

"_A Ghrá mo Chroí. _It mean's 'my heart's beloved'. In my family it basically means the love of my life." Gambit held her closely and kissed the top of her head.

"And da last bit?"

"_Is liomsa mo ghrá. _It means 'my beloved is mine'."

"That's it _Têtue_," Gambit pushed Sky off his lap and stood up, Skylar laughed as he walked away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"If ya keep talkin' sweet like dat, Remy's not gonna be able ta keep his hands off ya and dis is ya parent's house." Skylar laughed harder and wrapped her arms around Gambit's neck.

"You love me don't you?" Remy kissed Sky until she couldn't breathe.

"More den Remy ever knew he could."


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14

Skylar sipped her drink and watched as some of the students played in the pool. The summer heat was taking it's toll on her as sweat beaded her brow. Logan, Remy, Scott, and Kurt were playing two on two on the basketball court across the lawn. Though the rules had stated no powers she could clearly see that all the boys were blatantly cheating. Sky was so engrossed in watching the guys she didn't notice Professor Xavier roll up along side her.

"You've adjusted quite well since you came here in August."  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I didn't think you would let yourself." Skylar looked around at all the familiar faces and smiled down at him.

"I didn't want to come here at first. Kat was the one who drove us here and I only wanted to stay until we could find a new place to live, but after getting to know you and the kids and the X-men this is the only place I want to be. This is my home." Charles gave her hand a fond squeeze.

"I'm glad you see it that way, but Skylar this is still a school for children so what exactly is in that glass you're drinking from?" Sky let out a sharp laugh and put her glass down on the table next to her as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a Long Island iced tea and I promise I'll keep it away from the kids. Excuse me." Skylar stood up from the patio chair she had been sitting in and started walking over to the pool. Charles started chuckling having read her mind and before Kat even had a chance to realize it Sky had come up behind her and shoved her into the pool. Kat come up sputtering and coughing all the while trying to craw her way out of the water. When she finally climbed out of the pool the look she leveled at Skylar read death. Sky and everyone else around the pool had erupted into laughter and her distraction was all Kat needed to tackle her to the ground and try to throttle her. They were both laughing to hard to have a true fight.

"I'm sorry Kat, but I couldn't help it." Kat punched her in the arm, but kept smiling.

"The X-men leave tomorrow on a mission so who's life are you going to make miserable while I'm gone?"

"I have no idea. Speaking of miserable…" Skylar looked over to see the boys walking over to see what all the commotion was about. Kurt appeared next to Kat and helped her up and laughed at her wet, disheveled appearance.

"Did you go for a dip _katze?_" Kat glared as Sky started giggling to herself.

"So who won?"

"Logan's a sore lose'a, he cut da ball up before we could finish da game." Gambit held out his hand and helped Sky back on her feet. Of their own accord Skylar's fingers entwined with Remy's and he reflexively kissed the back of her hand.

"Figures your team would cheat Kurt." Kurt held up his blue hands defensively.

"Not me, I play a fare game," his German accent coloring his words.

"Well much as Gambit love ta chit chat I wanna spend all da time I can with my girl before we go on dat mission." Skylar was about to speak to Kurt when she was suddenly lifted up and swung over Remy's shoulder like luggage. She could see everyone by the pool cheering and making suggestive sounds as Remy grabbed her ass to keep her from wiggling around.

"I don' wanna drop ya Skyla' so ya need ta stop dat thrashin' around." Admittedly Skylar wasn't trying very hard to get away from him, but she was still annoyed with the way he had treated her so she continued the pound on his back with her fists.

"Remy LeBeau you better put me down before I get seriously mad." Remy chuckled and gave her ass a playful smack before setting her back on her feet in front of their bed. Remy had gotten tired of shuffling between the rooms so he moved everything into her bedroom after they got back from visiting her parents.

"You know damn good and well that I don't like it when you get high handed with me."

"I know, you like it better when my hands are low." Remy hands drifted from her waist to her hips and kept traveling south.

"How long are you going to be gone again?"

"Few days." Gambit buried his face into her neck and started kissing and nipping at it.

"Mmmmmm do you have to go?" Skylar's hands roamed up the back of Remy's shirt to feel all the muscles contracting as she moved over them.

"Got to _Têtue. _Dis is a special mission." Skylar sighed and rested her cheek against Gambit's chest. She had asked him a few times before if he would ever be willing to leave the X-men but every time he told her know. He loved being a part of the team saying it felt like a real family with him. Sky had never pressed the issue very hard because she didn't want to seem too pushy. The same thing with his family. Gambit never spoke of his family or his childhood only that he was a thief from Louisiana and he wasn't going to go back to New Orleans any time soon. Again Skylar didn't want to pry, she didn't know what the situation was with his family of if he even had one. Gambit's past was a complete mystery to her. Skylar looked over to the potted plant that Gambit had given to her for her birthday and smiled. His past didn't matter to her as long as they had a future. Skylar pushed Remy back onto the bed and began slowly taking off her clothing.

"Tonight must be somet'in special." Skylar shot him a sultry look as she climbed over him and pinned him down.

"I'm gonna give you something to think about for the next few days."

The next morning Gambit placed the queen of hearts card into Sky's hand and left her sleeping deeply. He and the X-men boarded the black bird and took off before the sun had even risen.

"Storm Gambit won' be goin' wit'cha to pick up da kids in London."

"What do you mean Gambit?"

"I already cleared it wit da professor. Gambit need ta take care of some stuff wit his family so drop me of in New Orleans." Kat tilted her head curiously at the Cajun.

"Does Sky know about this?"

"I'll tell her when I get back." Jean radioed the professor who confirmed the order and agreed to drop Remy of in Louisiana. The moment he landed he was off to find the Thieves' Guild. Luck for him you don't have to look hard in New Orleans to find a thief. Remy spotted one of his cousins at whole in the wall bar and approached him.

"Etienne." The man turned in his seat and gave Remy a sloppy grin.

"Remy LeBeau, what brings you back home?"

"I need ta get somet'in back from Bella Donna. Know where I can find her?" Etienne snorted into his drink and turn back to the bar.

"It's you Remy. Bella Donna gonna find you for herself soon 'nuf." How could Gambit forget the contempt he had for the majority of his family however, the truth in those words were undeniable. Word would travel quickly and Bella Donna would find her way to him eventually, all he had to do was wait. Within and hour of Remy hustling frat boys out of daddy's money at poker a member of the Assassins' Guild approached Remy and summoned him of behalf of Bella Donna.

"Bella Donna can't come an' greet me herself?"

"She has her own way of doin' things." Gambit followed him to the Assassins' Guild hide out where Bella Donna was waiting to greet him. She looked just as Gambit had remembered her all curling blonde hair and deceiving eyes. As she stood in front of him Gambit thought only of Skylar and how much he couldn't wait to be by her side again.

"You been lookin' for me Remy?"

"You got somet'in of mine Bella Donna an' I be needin' it back now." Bella Donna handed Remy a glass of red wine and sat down in a chair gesturing for him to do the same.

"What in the world could you be talkin' about Remy. You're the thief here not me so what could I possibly have of yours?" Remy sipped the wine she'd given him before continuing.

"Da engagement ring I gave you. I need it back." Her face fell and Remy had to keep drinking to stop from speaking.

"Why Remy? You got yourself another girl?" Gambit nodded.

"I don' have any hard feelin's towards you Bella Donna. I found da one I want ta be with for da rest of my life. I need da ring to give ta her."

"Why should I hand it over, or you for that matter?" Remy was about to protest when the room seemed slant at a 45 degree angle and got blurry. His body went lip and when two assassins came up only side him he couldn't force his limbs to move. Bella Donna chuckled and knelt down to cup his cheek.

"Welcome home Remy."


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15

A few days after dropping gambit off the X-men returned to New Orleans to pick him up only to find that he wasn't at the rendezvous point. When he didn't show up the next day Jean called Prof. X to express her concern. It wasn't uncommon for Gambit to be late, but for him to be late going home to Skylar was practically unheard of.

"He must have run into complications with his family. I suppose I should inform Skylar that he's gone missing."

"What should we do in the meantime professor?"

"Wait around until I can send Logan to track him down." Charles quickly went to find Logan so he could get ready to travel to Louisiana.

"Logan I need you to be ready to go to New Orleans within the hour." Logan put out his cigar and looked down at the professor.

"What's up Chuck?"  
"Gambit seems to have gone missing and you are the only person who is going to be able to track him down in that city."

"Does Doc know Gumbo's gone MIA?"

"Skylar doesn't even know that he's in New Orleans. I was hoping you'd be the one to break the news to her." Logan took in a sharp inhale and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good thing I can't be killed easily because this ain't gonna end well." Logan found Skylar sitting in the garden with a book. Whenever Gambit was away she threw herself into her work, spared, or read extensively. Logan was grateful she wasn't sparing at the time.

"Hey Doc I got some news from the team." Sky shut her book and rushed over to him.

"Are they headed home?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck and Skylar quickly grew suspicious. "What's going on Logan? Did something happen?"

"There's been a bit of a situation."  
"What kind of situation, is someone hurt?"  
"No, at least not that I'm aware of."

"Then what is it?" Logan exhaled and hesitated before speaking.

"Gambit's gone missing in New Orleans. I'm flying out this afternoon to go and find him." Logan braised himself for the onslaught of irrational screaming he expected to follow, but instead nothing. Skylar blinked a few times, put her hand on Logan's arm, and spoke calmly.

"I guess there's no helping it. Can we be ready to leave in an hour?" Logan did a double take as Skylar started to walk towards the mansion.

"Doc I don't think you should go."  
"He's my pain in the ass so I'll be the one to bring him home."  
"You don't have any experience in the field."  
"I'll learn as I go."  
"Doc I really don't think…"

"Logan!" All the plants in the yard burst to life and grew to monstrous sizes as they fed off her anger, "you can try and talk me out of this, but I am going with you because Remy is my man and I am going to do everything in my power to bring him back home." Skylar stormed inside to tell Xavier her intensions and waited for everything to get settled so they could fly to Louisiana. Before the plane took off Logan handed Skylar a box and sat down in the pilot seat.

"What's this?"  
"In case you ever changed your mind about the X-Men we had this made up for you. Go change into it before we land." Skylar took the box and went to the back of the plane to change. Inside the box was her very own X-men uniform. Skylar put it on then clipped the belt that had pouches full of seeds in place. She walked back up to the front of the plane and buckled herself in. Logan glanced over at her and smirks.

"It suits you."

"Shut up and fly Logan. I want to be back home by tomorrow morning and if I'm not then New Orleans is gonna beg for a flood because I'm gonna burn it to the ground." Logan had been on the receiving end of Skylar's tempter, but even that paled in comparison to what he was looking at now. Sky sat in the seat tensely, her fingers were flexing as if itching for a brawl and her teal eyes were so hard they could cut glass. The rest of the journey was taken in a heavy silence and the moment the plane touched down Skylar was out of her seat and marching out the door. The X-men had been waiting for them, but Sky breezed past them and started her trek into the city. Kat ran after her and had to double her usual pace just to keep up.

"Sky I know you must be pissed right now, but you need to calm down and think about what you're doing."

"Kat you are me oldest friend however if you try and get in my way I will not hesitate to drop you." Kat was about to protest but had seconds thoughts about it when the roots of a near by tree burst through the pavement of a near by street taking a car out in its wake. Logan handed Sky a comm. radio and warned her not to hurt innocent people. Skylar knew Gambit better then anybody, if someone was going to be able to track him down it was going to be her. The second she was in the French quarter she found a lead. Remy had told her on several occasions about a bar her frequented Blue Nile, that's where her search would start. The moment she walked into the club she felt the spirit of the city seep into her. Had it been another time she would have enjoyed the lively music and festive atmosphere, but today she was all business. Sky walked to the bar and got the bar tenders attention.

"_Bonjour cher,_ what can I get for da lovely lady?" Skylar held out a picture of Remy and showed it to the barkeep.

"Have you seen this guy in the past few days?" The man squinted at the picture before nodding and leaning on the bar so she could hear him over the music.

"Seen him a few nights ago, left with some guy. He was talkin' to Etienne LeBeau earlier."

"LeBeau? Do you know where I can find him?" The bartender jerked his head towards a dive bar at the end of the street.

"He's dere every night getting' piss drunk." Skylar was gone before the bartender knew what had happened. Sky scanned the bar and settled on the man hunched over the bar nursing his drink. Skylar strode up to him and slammed her palms down on the bar.

"Are you Etienne LeBeau?" The man turned to her and his eyes roamed shamelessly over her body.

"Dat I am. You need me _cher_?"

"You know Remy LeBeau. I need to find him so you are going to bring me to him." Etienne blinked at her as he tried to process what she'd just said. When his brain finally latched on to what she was saying he turned back to the bar.

"Listen _cher_ I ain't taken you to where Remy is."

"So you know where he is?"  
"_Oui_, but I ain't steppin' foot in that place." Skylar grabbed him by the front of his shirt and swung him out of his stool.

"Then you better take me to someone who will show me the way." When Etienne lead her bellow the city Sky was sure the lush had gotten lost.  
"Where the hell are you leading me Etienne?" Etienne pulled on a wall and the stone swung open.

"To da T'ieves' Guild." Skylar walked down a narrow hallway that opened up into a room filled with men that all turned to look at her as she walked in. Most of them looked at her appreciating while the others glared at Etienne.

"What you doin' bringin' a girl to the Guild Etienne. She may be fine, but she don' belong here." Skylar looked around but couldn't distinguish anyone as being in charge.

"She wants someone to take her to Remy." The men all erupted into laughter.

"If you knew where he is then please someone tell me. I need to find him."

"What would a girl like you be doin' lookin' for Remy?"

"You his keeper?" The men all started to circle around her hoping to intimidate her, sadly she didn't spook easily.

"Is one of you going to help me or not?" One reached over and pinched her ass.

"Why should we?" Sky pulled out a seed and willed it to grow. The cedar tree grew long and thin resembling a staff. Sky used the plant to knock the thieves around her down. She then used ivy seeds to wrap them up in the climbing plant. Skylar was about to start shoving seeds down throats and watch shrubs grow inside bellies when an older man stepped into the room.

"You must be Remy's girl." Sky looked up and recognized him at the leader of the Thieves' Guild. His grey hair was long and pulled back at the base of his neck. His brown eyes smiled down at her. "I am Jean-Luc LeBeau, you must be lookin' for Remy."

"Yes, now will you please tell me where he is so I can drag his sorry ass back home!" Jean-Luc walked over to her and took her hand so he could kiss her knuckles. This man was clearly Remy's father.

"I can see my boy's found himself a fighter. You'll give him strong children." Skylar was about to make a snide comment when Jean-Luc handed her a piece of paper with direction on it. "Dis is where Remy is. They not gonna be expectin' you _cher_, I wish I could see Bella Donna's face when she meets you." Skylar didn't have time to chat the second she had the directions she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

CH. 16

"See Remy your precious X-men don' care about you. It's been four days and no one has come lookin'." Bella Donna knelt down next to where Remy had been tied up and propped against a wall. To keep him from using his powers he was kept in a drugged educed state, he could hear and see everything but his motor skills weren't working. Bella Donna reached out to caress his cheek when Gambit weakly jerked his head away. In a rage she stood up and kicked Remy making him fall to the floor. "So tell me Remy, what's she like dis girl you love?"  
"She da most beautiful female I eva seen." Bella Donna snorted and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed.

"What's her name?"  
"I call her _Têtue_. Das all you need know." Remy pushed himself back into a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"Hm. So dis girl you love, she a mutant?"

"Yup. She uses her powers for good though unlike us. She's a Doctor and a teacher not no t'ief or assassin." When Bella Donna looked at the adoration in Remy's eyes she felt a rage she didn't know existed within her.

"Da woman you say you love ain't comin' for you." Gambit chuckled and looked up at his captor.

"Bella Donna you don' want her ta come here." Suddenly one of Bella Donna's men burst into the room panting having clearly run to speak with her.

"Ma'am we have a problem."  
"What problem?"  
"A strange woman has found her way to da Assassin's Guild and is bulldozing her way through da assassins."

"What?" Bella Donna hissed and Remy started laughing harder.

"Lemme guess, she's a redhead with pale skin, gorgeous eyes, and the prettiest ass ya eva seen? Most likely swingin' plants around?" The man nodded and Bella Donna glared at Remy. "I told said ya didn' want her ta come, now ya gonna see why." Bella Donna screamed and launched a silver brush at Remy that he barely managed to dodge.

"Bring me da bitch's head!" The assassin ran out and Bella Donna began to pace across the room. She could hear the sounds of fighting and with every male groan of pain she grew more and more frantic. Who ever was coming was strong enough to be beating her highly trained assassins singled handedly. She heard a man howling in pain and something hitting the wall then it all went silent. The door knob slowly turned before swinging open to reveal a thoroughly pissed of Skylar. She looked at Gambit tied up on the floor and then at Bella Donna.

"You must be Remy's precious _Têtue__. _Nice ta finally meet you." Skylar stepped into the room and tucked one crimson curl behind her ear.

"My name is Skylar actually and I'm sorry who are you exactly?" Bella Donna donned an annoyed look.

"Remy's never mentioned me?" Skylar shrugged.

"Should he have?" The energy around the two women crackled with electricity. The tension between them was visible and Gambit didn't want to get between them when the fur started flying.

"I'm Bella Donna Boudreaux Remy's wife." The words were clearly meant to rile Sky up but they barely seemed to face her as she calmly looked at Remy.

"When this is over you and I will have words." Gambit winced in anticipation of their conversation and Sky faced Bella Donna again with a peeved expression. "Listen Ms. Boudreaux I'm sure you can see how ridiculous this situation is. Remy clearly doesn't want to be with you anymore and while I think that he has made a bone headed mistake by not telling me about you and just leaving you, I can only assume he came her to end things with you officially. Right?" Skylar shot Remy a look that had him nodding emphatically. "There now you see. So why don't you untie him and we'll be out of your hair." Bella Donna practically growled with fury.

"You think I'm gonna give my precious Remy over to some Northern slut?" Bella Donna lunged at Sky knocking her off balance and landed a solid punch to her jaw. Sky staggered back and rubbed the side of her face before smirking at the blonde and raising her arms to their fighting position.

"You've got a decent arm I'll give you that. Remy does seem to have a thing for strong women, but he's not staying in the back ass swamp one more day." Bella Donna charged again but this time was met with Sky fist as she landed a punch straight to her torso. The two of them traded blow after blow refusing to use abilities or weapons. They soon stopped blocking attacks and instead opted to simply land more than the other person. Gambit watched as the women endured head shots and neither gave the other an inch. Finally Sky landed a solid jab to Bella Donna's cheek that sent her staggering back and followed up with a leg sweep that had her on the floor. As she curled up on her side Skylar knelt down next to her.

"It's done Bella Donna, Remy's moved on with his life and now its time for you to do the same." Skylar didn't see her pull the knife until it was already being plunged into her side. Skylar cried out in pain and Remy tried to move to her but couldn't.

"Skyla'! Skyla' hold on love ya gonna be ok." Bella Donna twisted the knife and laughed as Sky screamed and blood ran down her side.

"Remy LeBeau is mine. You can die wantin' him." Skylar grabbed a seed from her belt and shoved it in Bella Donna's smiling mouth. The seed touched her tongue and Sky willed the plant to grow. Ivy started to grow out of a now panicking Bella Donna's mouth and around her face. She tried to thrash around and dislodge the growing vines but Skylar held her face down and watched as her screams grew more and more muffled.

_"__Têtue _you made ya point now stop before ya kill her."

"She planned on killing me why shouldn't I do the same to her?"  
"Because you betta' dan her girl. Come help Remy up and we'll go home like ya wanted." Skylar let the vines keep swallowing her up leaving only her nose clear for breathing. Sky had no intention of stopping the plants growth from devouring the unpleasant bitch she just wanted to prolong the panic before letting her suffocate. The more the ivy spread the more Gambit began to panic.

"Dat's enough _Têtue _leave her be. Skyla' stop it. Skyla'! Sky stopped focusing on the plant and look over at a frantic Remy. His smoldering red eyes were bloodshot and his normal auburn stubble was now a borderline beard. His lovely tan skin had become almost grey and still he was more worried about her then himself. Skylar's hand fell to the side as she realized what she had been about to do.

"Remy…I,"

"Shhh_ Têtue_ it's alright you stopped." Sky crawled over to where he sat against the wall, pulled the knife out of her side and cut the ropes binding him. Remy immediately took Sky in his arms and held her to his chest.

"I wanted to kill her. I almost killed her."

"I know love, but you didn't so it's ok." Remy tore a piece of bedspread off and held it to Skylar's wound causing her to wince at the pain of pressure being applied. "Go call one of the X-men to come and do a pick up." Sky nodded and staggered out of the room to find a phone. Remy stood on shaky legs and walked over to Bella Donna who had started to try and rip the now weakened ivy off her body.

"I came here for a reason Bella Donna and I ain't leavin' without it." Bella Donna took the ring off her finger and handed it to Remy.

"I can see why you chose her, but I still love you Remy."

"I know Bella Donna but she's the only one for me." Remy and Skylar sat outside the Assassin's Guild holding hands until the X-men arrived to take them to the hospital.

3 days later

Skylar was on some lovely pain meds to cope with the fact that she refused to stay in the hospital even though she nearly bled out. Remy had been released one day after being admitted having only been malnourished. The X-men were all packing up to head back home when Jean-Luc pulled Remy aside to speak with him.

"You betta' have had a damn good reason to come home Remy."

"I did."  
"Was it for dat girl?"

" Needed to get somethin' back from Bella Donna." Remy pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and his dad smiled at him.

"She's betta' dan you deserve. I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding." Remy punched his dad in the shoulder and walked over to where Kat was trying to coax Skylar onto the plane.

"I am not riding in that death trap! What if the engines catch fire and we all go down in a blazing inferno?"

"Gambit help me, the meds they gave her are way to strong and instead of numbing the pain from the stabbing they've numbed her entire brain." Remy chuckled as his beautifully brilliant doctor girlfriend stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries at her friend. He quickly scooped her up and carried her onto the jet ignoring her protests which quickly turned suggestive as the pain meds did their job.

"I said I'm not getting in that damn thing. Hey are you listening to me? You are really sexy. I'll only ride on the plane if you kiss me the entire time we fly or better yet I'll get in the plane if you get in me." Everyone groaned at the loopy scientist and Gambit quickly buckled her in and sat down next to her. She leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep and as they flew above the cities Remy looked down at the woman drooling on his sleeve and tried to think of the perfect way to ask her to become his wife.

(Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I don't like taking long breaks because then I never want to go back to them and the only reason this chapter was even put out was because I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well try and write and it ended up working for me. I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait and I hope it doesn't take so long for the next chapter to get put up. Thanks for hanging in there everyone.)


End file.
